Whitley's Wish
by WeissSoSerious
Summary: 5 years after the events at Haven Academy, Whitley has taken up his father's mantle at the Schnee Dust Corporation. At the request of his fiancé, and with the aid of Blake Belladonna, the trio will travel to Beacon to meet some long lost friends.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note – Hey there! Just wanted to start off by saying that this is the first smut, let alone fan-fic I have ever written. So I apologize in advance for any grammar/spelling errors. That being said, I feel like I have some fun/naughty ideas that I want to share with you ;)_

 ** _This story takes place about 5 years after the end of chapter 5. All characters who are alive at that time will most likely be in this story unless noted (read chapter 1). That being said, since I am not Miles or Kerry, and do not know the end of the show, in this story for the sake of brevity, Salem and her minions were defeated within these 5 years. Initially, two of the main characters of this story will be Whitley Schnee and a faunas OC. I hope you enjoy, the first chapter will be mostly set up for what is to come. While this first chapter does not answer everything, I do intend on answering some of the finer details of Whitley's past in further chapters. (At least how I like to interpret them). I do apologize that this chapter is a bit slow…. But a story has to start somewhere (no smut chapter 1)_** ** _J._**

Slowly but surely, the other business men left the conference room. Whitley let out a long sigh, collapsing to his chair at the head of the table. It has been quite a long year. He thought to himself. This past year, the now peaceful White Fang led by Miss Belladonna has gained popularity within Atlas, General Ironwood has gone missing, and most recently, Jaqcues Schnee has passed away.

Since his father's passing, Whitley has been swamped with inheriting the Schnee Dust Corporation. This entailed hours of board meetings, meeting suppliers, as well as taking care of the estate. For once in his life, Whitley appreciated all the rigorous and strict tutelage of his father. Whitley briskly walked towards his Fath- His office to get ready for the next meeting. While Whitley respected his father's cunning business tactics, he actually looking forward to taking over the company. All the years, all the pain, all the sucking up to his dad is finally paying off. He thought. One step at a time.

Whitley learned from his father how to be ruthless and detached. Yet unlike Jacques using it against the Faunus, smaller companies, and generally any one the elder Schnee felt was a threat to his name, Whitley had other intentions. The first step, well the next step all depended on this next meeting. He entered his office, still quite unchanged from when it was his Father's. Quickly checking himself in the mirror, At least I am still presentable this late in the day. Wearing a light gray suit, paired with a white button downed shirt. To complete his ensemble, a tie and pocket square folded neatly in the pocket of the jacket, both a light blue to match his eyes. She was right about the blue, I think it does make me a bit more approachable. Smiling to himself, he sat back into the large leather chair, pulling himself up to the massive rustic pine desk.

* _Knock Knock*_

Standing and bracing himself as he approached the door, He spoke "Please come in."

"Thank you."

The door opens, revealing two figures. One is his secretary, Tryst. The other would be, if all things go well, would be a guest of honor soon. Blake Belladonna walks calmly and silently into the room, giving a slight smile and nod to Tryst. She is wearing a white coat which has been buttoned up due to the cold winters of Atlas, and a pair of jet-black pants. Her hair flowing freely behind her, with her cat ears on display. Gambol Shroud rests on her back, though has been covered and locked, due to both of their positions.

"Ah Ms. Belladonna, thank you so much for coming today, please have a seat." Whitley said smiling, motioning to the snow white chairs and sofa at the front of the office.

Blake replied "Thank you, Mr. Schnee." while sitting into a chair opposite of where Whitley stood. Slowly gazing over the entire room, Blake could tell not much had passed since that bas-older Schnee had passed away. "My condolences on your father's passing, that was two week ago correct?" She managed to get out.

"Yes, two weeks ago to the day. And thank you, I appreciate the sentiment, even though we both know you were quite happy to see him pass?" Whitley quickly responded, offering a gentle tone. Blake slightly raised an eyebrow, nodded and waited for Whitley to take charge. Sensing this, Whitley stated "Well, I am sure you are wondering exactly why I asked for this meeting, and went through so much trouble to arrange it?"

"Yes, the Schnee plane landing in Menagerie turned quite a few heads, including mine." Blake surmised.

"I figured as much. Well, to cut more to the point, I called you here Ms. Belladonna for two reasons. One relating to your position as head of the White Fang and leader of the Faunus Rights Movement. The other is actually to call upon your skills as a huntress." Whitely said, trying to see any reaction in the woman across from him. However, it seems due to her year as leader of the White Fang and many years training as a huntress, she could hide her emotions. "Why don't we start with the White Fang first. In the past, the White Fang and the Schnee Dust Corporation have been violent adversaries. In more recent times, it has become a bit more peaceful, but undoubtedly still hostile attitudes within both parties. This has been due to a couple main factors. My Father, as well as the general outlook upon Faunus within the higher classes in Atlas are the ones to be mainly blamed." At this, Blake did betray a bit of surprise hearing this from a Schnee, well at least a male Schnee. "The previous iteration of the White Fang, both under Sienna Khan and Adam Taurus met this blatant cruelty with violence, costing both sides many lives. "

Whitley paused to drink from his cup, as well as his words to settle in. He learned from his Father, that when discussing important things, to pause occasionally, so the other party can either ask questions, or to let the words sink in. Blake shows no signs of doing either. "Though now, I am quite optimistic about our two organization's relationship. The White Fang under you Ms. Belladonna are both peaceful and reserved. This has resulted in many people in Atlas to change their mind about the Faunus, for good reason. As to why I am optimistic, I am not my Father's son. That is to say while I did study under him, work for him, and tolerate him. I have intentions to change this company for the better." Finished with speaking, Whitley studied the Faunus before him. She seemed doubtful, for the obvious reasons.

"Now I don't expect you to just believe me, we are both to smart and wise to make that assumption. I have just come from a meeting with the board of the company." Handing over a file to Ms. Belladonna, Whitley continues "What you see here is the first of many adjustments I will be making to the company. In that document, you will see the initial pay increase for all Faunus employees, as well as a schedule to steadily increase these earnings until they are over what our non-Faunus employees are making. This will be handled on a case by case system, until each Faunus receives as much as they should have given our normal pay. In addition to this, all of our working conditions are going under inspection this month to ensure a safe environment for all." Whitley once again sipped his coffee to let Blake look over the document.

Blake skimmed the document once, twice, even a third time. Her eyes and ears were all saying the same thing, but still not registering in her mind. "Excuse me if I don't leap up in joy, but we have been promised these things before, to an extent. Though as you know, the general public respond to seeing answers and response. While this is a step in the right direction, I am hesitant to agree with anything with you until I see progress."

"Oh, you misunderstood me. You do not need to agree to anything. I will not be asking for your support or any favors from you. I wanted to let you know out of goodwill that these steps are being taken. There is no sort of payment or favor that I require." Whitley quickly responded, wanting to make sure that Blake knew he expected nor wanted anything from her, on this topic.

"Really? Just all of this, flying me here, asking for a one on one meeting, just to let me know that you supposedly have these improvements already approved?" Blake questioned. This all seems too good to be true, there has to be a catch. There always is with this company, and more specifically with this family.

"Well… This is not the only reason I called you here. Though, that is all of the business that I had with the White Fang. The other reason, as I stated earlier, is to call upon you as a huntress." Whitely responded. 'Moment of truth, most of this plan hinges on if she says yes or no to this.' Whitley thought.

With this, Blake sat back and raised her one of her eyebrows. "Well, I am listening. I will admit I am quite curious to what need you have of me, the leader of the White Fang, as a huntress. I am sure you have many hunters and huntresses on call with your payroll, no offense." She remarked.

"None taken" Whitley smirked. "You are not wrong. I could call a good number of hunters and huntresses. Though, none fit the job description quite like you. The mission, if you chose to accept, would a bodyguard mission. Escorting two V.I.P.'s from Atlas to Beacon Academy in Vale. Due to the nature of the trip, and many stops, air travel once within Vale will not be an option."

"Okay… but why me? Who are the two people I would have to escort?" Blake inquired, still of unsure the role she was supposed to play in this mission.

"The two people would actually be myself… and my fiancé." Whitley replied.

Blake sat there for a moment in silence. Her thoughts raced. So it's some sort of stunt then? Wait… Ive never heard that he was engaged, when did that happen? Why has a huge story not been made about it?

"Pardon me for asking, but you are engaged? The new head of the Schnee Dust Corporation getting engaged would be quite a story. I am a bit unconvinced to be frank." She responded.

"Fair enough." Whitley said. He walked over to his desk, pressing down the pager button on it. "Tryst, could you please let her know that she can come in now." He walked towards the door while saying "Our engagement was kept quite secret actually. We have been engaged now four months and two weeks to the day. Not many people knew, especially my father, as I do not think he would have agreed to it."

"Ah, well it can't be as bad as you say, as long as it's not some low-life Faunus as your father would put it I am sure you would have been able to convince him" Blake jokingly replied. However, with only a slight smile given by Whitley she paused. Wait… is Whitley Schnee engaged to a Faunus? No… that can't be right. After hearing everything from Weiss, he was supposed to be just as cruel as her father.

Whitley opens the door, letting in his fiancé. Blake quickly surveyed the woman. She was tall 5'10, maybe 5'11''. Long red hair, pulled back into a single ponytail draped over her shoulder. She entered smiling, her amber eyes darting around the room, settling in on Blake.

"Ah, you must be Ms. Belladonna, it is a pleasure to meet you." She says, while giving a curtsy to the leader of the White Fang. She is wearing a buttoned up black winter coat. Over it, she had a thick, snow white scarf draped around her neck, falling over the coat. "Sorry about the dress, I know I am a bit under-dressed for this meeting. I just came from a day of work." She said smiling. After giving Whitley a quick peck on the cheek, she approached the sofa. She takes off both the coat and scarf, revealing a dirtied shirt and jeans underneath. Besides the dirtied appearance, Blake noted that she was extremely attractive. Sleek and slender features in her face with a kind smile. As for her body, the tight fitting shirt revealed much, her body was well maintained. Being a huntress, Blake has become used to making snap judgments about people's ability. Blake could tell the fiancé took care of her body, most likely working out daily. Her amble sized breasts were a tad larger than Blake's.

As she sat down, Blake saw it, her Faunus trait. Behind her, a beautifully groomed, red and black furred tail. From knowing so many Faunus, Blake guessed it was most likely a fox tail. She sat there, in stunned silence. Now extremely curious to see exactly how, when, and why this unlikely duo have gotten engaged.

Whitley shut the door, sat down next to his fiancé, and spoke "Well Ms. Belladonna, this is my fiancé, Amber."

 _/* End of Chapter Notes*/_

 _Hope you have enjoyed it so far! Please any feedback would be encouraged as I am quite new to this. I know it is quite a different take on Whitley, but Hopefully, I will be able to write in a way that you come around to how I have thought about his actions thus far in the season. That being said, I am not sure exactly when there will be smut, but my best guess initially would be in two or three chapters. Besides that, I am not sure exactly how long this story will be, but definitely have a few key points that I want to hit._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mouth still slightly agape, Blake quickly collected herself. "Oh… Hello, it is a pleasure to meet likewise." The wheels in her head turning of how this happened. She had heard stories about Whitley being much like his father. However everything she has seen and heard in the past fifteen minutes completely contradicts that.

Whitley, sensing Blake's confusion, broke the silence. "Now I am sure you must have a few questions. I will do my best to answer all of the obligatory questions. Yes we are engaged. We have been now for one year, two months, and…" looking to Amber "three days? Yes three days sounds right. Before that, we saw each other for about two years. No this isnt some trick or ruse. No it is not a publicity stunt. This is nothing more than two people having the luck to meet each other, and to fall in love shortly after. Well, for me it was shortly after," He said smiling "It took a bit longer for me to convince her I would be someone worthy of her."

Amber, having remained silent for the beginning of the conversation, spoke in her soft voice "Whitley here is being too flattering. But yes, everything he has said is true. I would be more than happy to answer any other questions that you could have. I am fully aware of how the Schnee's are perceived when it comes to our kind, which is one of the main reasons why we have kept this a secret for so long. Now with Jacques passing, Whitley is determined to make the Corporation turn a new leaf. There really is no better time than soon to go public with our engagement."

Having recovered from the initial shock, Blake remembered the cause for this conversation was a job for her. "Ah, so I can assume that whatever job I would be doing, guarding you two, would involve this going public? What better way to turn a new leaf, announcing your engagement to a Faunus, while having me, the leader of the White Fang by your side." She stated, putting the pieces together.

"Well, that is half right." Whitley interjected. "I don't intend to make the announcement while you would be under our contract. If it were to happen, I would make sure, at your request, that your services are discreet. But yes, by the end of this trip, we hope to go public. Which brings me to why Amber and I have sought you out. The purpose of our trip is to deliver a wedding invitation. It will be the first one we send out, but it requires a personal touch… and most likely a lot of convincing." He looks towards Amber, a bit worried.

"Oh, now I see why I was requested." Blake announced. "We are traveling to see Weiss, correct?" Both Amber and Whitley nod. "So having me, a dear friend of hers, travel and protect you two with the ultimate goal of me being an aid in this discussion?" She surmised. Seeing both of their faces, she had a good feeling that was what they intending. She slouched back in her chair, running a hand through her hair, to think. After a short pause, the engaged couple waiting for their would-be bodyguard's answer looked more and more nervous as time passed. The White Fang leader finally spoke. "Let me ask you two things. How did you meet? As well as who else knew? I would like to hear them both from Amber, if you don't mind Whitley."

Whitley smiled and nodded towards Blake. Then looked to his fiancé for the answer.

In her mind, Amber tried to keep herself calm. After so many years of this relationship in secret, having Blake say yes would be their first step towards not having to hide anymore. After a deep breath, she replied smiling "It's no matter at all Ms. Belladonna. First for as to who knew about me and Whitley, Klein, his butler, is the only one that knew. Without his help, meeting and going out would have been much more difficult than it already was. As for how we met, it was at a banquet that his father was putting on. To be honest, I don't recall the reason for it, but Jaqcues rarely required much to throw a banquet in his name. Well, that night…

'Whitley strode around the room, making small talk with those that passed. Out of the things he had to deal with, these parties were one of his least favorites. The multitude of people he had to meet, talk to, and butter up so his father could do business with them was just so tiring. He was already counting the hours until it would be permissible for him to dismiss himself. Just as Whitley's thoughts passed through his mind, he realize there was a girl, about his age, in front of him introducing herself. Right, the other part I dislike. People trying to further their name by marrying into our family… much like my father did. He kindly accepted her greeting, but managed to excuse himself before anything came from it.

He browsed the walls of art on display. Each piece selling in the auction for…. Whatever charity was the flavor of the month among the upper class. After asking one of the servants for a list of the wares, he browsed quickly over it. One entry stood out to him. Instead of a piece, a person's name was listed. Curious, Whitley made his way over to the listed section. Upon arriving, he was greeted by a life-size ice sculpture of Jaqcues Schnee and himself, standing side by side on what appeared to be a turn table.

The detail was quite incredible for it being done in ice, Whitley observe red. Then realizing, that the work was not actually quite done yet. The artist had started with their faces, and was currently working to finish their feet. Unable to see who was behind the sculptures, Whitley waited and watched, while the artist turned the sculptures round and round working with some sort of dust tool in order to chisel into the block. A flash of red was the first glimpse Whitley saw of the artist. Long hair, most likely a woman he thought. Being one of the hosts, he determined he would introduce himself to this artist to let them know that they were doing a wonderful job. Stepping under the cloth rope that held the bystanders back, he approached the other side of the sculpture.

Once there, he froze.

Sitting before him was a Faunus girl, who maybe slightly younger than his middle sister. She was wearing a pair jeans, a black apron, and a black long sleeved shirt which covered all but her shoulders. Her amber eyes glistened while watching closely what her hands were doing. She worked quickly, but precisely. Seemingly not ever missing a beat, she worked away on the ice. Her tail was swaying almost rhythmically behind her while she worked. She appeared to be listening to music while working. Whitley almost left then and there, not used to freezing when seeing someone. Just as he started to turn, she gave a quick glance towards him, and popped out one of her headphones. She continued to work, but was ready to listen.

"Oh… Uh… sor… sorry to disturb you from your work." Whitley managed to stammer out. Relax, breath. After a deep breath and remembering to smile, he continued. "The sculptures look wonderful by the way. Beautiful…. I mean the sculptures… they are beautiful. You are too of course, but…" He trailed off. The short spurt of confidence he found was snuffed out. Nervously fidgeting with one of his hands, he waited for whatever her response would be.

"Thank you" She replied, her soft voice just loud enough for Whitley to hear. "It's not often that the people I sculpt are kind enough to give me a living model to work off of." She said smiling, even letting out a small laugh. "Hehe, I am kidding, but I do appreciate the kind words." Sitting back, looking at her work, more specifically the Whitley sculpture, then to the nervous boy standing in front of her. Then, her face turning into a small frown. "I have tried to get everything as accurate as possible, but your smile for some reason has given me troubles. Would you be so kind to quickly strike a pose so I can get a reference?" Whitley does so immediately, shocking himself at how quickly he was ready to lend her a hand. "Ah why thank you, the smile seems so forced, I think that is the problem."

"Uh, pardon? I do not think that the statue seems forced at all. He… I look quite happy from what I can tell."

"I was not talking about the statue." She gave him a kind, knowing smile. A type of smile Whitley has not seen in a very long time. The type which lets you know that both they are sorry for whats going on, but also are more than happy to talk about it.

Just as Whitley registered what she said, a servant approached him, letting him know that it was time to proceed with the evens of the evening, and he was needed immediately by his father. "I… I must go, pardon my interruption, Miss?"

"Amber, Amber Ignis"

"It was a pleasure to meet you Miss Ignis." Whitley managed to get out, before quickly heading to find his father.'

And that was the first night that we met" Amber finished telling Blake. "A few days later, he stopped by my studio to talk, as well as hire me for the next…. I guess almost every event since then. Jaqcues, I think, only permitted it because I am a Faunus. He enjoyed seeing Faunus 'serve' the wealth of Atlas. For each event, I would sell a sculpture or create one during the evening. Each time, here and there, Whitley would find times to talk to me. It went from there. Talking at the parties, then Whitley 'helping' to shut down the party while his father finished with his business. And so on." She finished, taking a deep breath, as well as stealing Whitley's cup to get her dry throat some liquid.

Both of their eyes turned to Blake, who had been listening intently the whole time. No one spoke for about a minute.

"Okay." She said.

"Okay?" Amber replied excitedly, looking towards Whitley who was smiling.

"Yes, okay, I'll do it. As long as it is understood that I will tell Weiss at the end of our trip exactly what I think of the two of you. She is a dear friend, so I will give her the best and most honest advice I am capable of. If you two are okay with that risk, then okay I will do it."

"Of course, of course" They both replied. "We wouldn't want anything besides your honest opinion to give to Weiss. When can you be ready by? We have been planning this for a bit now, so I can have Klein prepare our things, and will be set to go in the morning."

"That works for me. I don't require much. I will head back to the hotel you so kindly provided and pack my things. Thank you for having me. See you two in the morning." Blake said while standing from her chair. She let herself out of the door, past Tryst, to head out of the building. While on the way, Blake stopped for a second at the Schnee family portrait. Laughing to herself, she thought Weiss did indeed look miserable… Well, almost all of them besides Jaqcues look miserable. Whitley has grown quite a bit from this. Looks like he finally filled out a bit. Finally leaving the estate, Blake found her driver, which had been provided by Whitley. "Back to the hotel please." Quickly pulling out her scroll, she sent out a quick announcement to a few of the more important members of the White Fang. "I have accepted a huntress job. Not sure how long it will go, but if everything goes well, the White Fang will make leaps and bounds in progress." Blake exited the limo, headed to her room and gathered her things in order to be ready for the next morning.

Amber and Whitley both smiled as Blake left. "That went about as well as I could have hoped." Said Whitley "We now have a few things we have to get together for the morning. I will let Klein know to gather our things."

Still smiling, Amber nodded. "Sounds like a plan to me, dearest." Then her soft voice voice turned into a seductive growl "I'll be waiting for you in the bedroom" Giving Whitley a passionate yet brief kiss, she hurried off.

Whitley sat there for a moment speechless, then quickly realized that maybe he could let Tryst tell Klein. He has a previous… well on going engagement he must attend to.

 _/* End of chapter notes._

 _Hey there! Hope you are still enjoying the story. I know that this was another slow chapter, but since Whitley and Amber will be the main focus, I wanted to get the background of how they met out of the way. Things should be heating up soon ;). As for how often I will be updating the story. I honestly have no idea, but most likely the next chapter will be out sometime next week. */_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Sorry for the long wait! I explain more in the end notes, but hopefully you enjoy the next installment!_**

Chapter 3

Amber hurriedly left the room, smiling. The look on Whitley's face when she left the room gave her pure bliss. While neither of them were exactly overly experience in the bedroom, she was definitely much more comfortable than he was. As a result, she took joy in how easy she could fluster him. Quickly going towards his, soon to be their room, she saw Klein. "Oh Klein, I was actually wondering if I could ask a favor of you?" She asked.

Bowing, Klein addressed her "Why of course my dear, how can I be of service to you on this fair night?"

Slightly blushing "I wondered if you would be able to hold up Whitley for a second, I am sure he is about to ask you to do something, if you could be so kind to take much more time than is necessary when talking to him."

"Oh?" Slightly curious, but deciding it would be better not to pursue it "I believe I should be able to do that. I will make sure to be a bit Dopey when listening to Master Whitley." He replied, eyes briefly changed shades.

With that, Amber rushed away excitedly looking forwards towards tonight's activities.

Whitley, still a bit at a loss from Amber's seductive tone, left his office to go find Klein. Luckily for Whitley, he noticed Klein walking towards him. "Klein, if you could prepare both I and Amber's luggage that we told you previously about, we are setting out tomorrow morning for our planned journey."

"That is wonderful news sir. May I ask how Ms. Belladonna was? I assume she agreed to journey with you then. Is she still here? I would love to give her my thanks on the behest of all of the Schnee's"

"She has left, but overall I believe we peaked her curiosity." Feeling his scroll buzz, Whitley quickly looked down and saw a message from Amber. While opening it, he continued "So if you could get our bags ready, I have somewhere to be righ…" His scroll opened up an image. A picture of his fiancé in red-laced lingerie. The perfect fitting outfit Whitley knew very well. Showing all of her curves, the text asked 'This one or…' Whitley felt the bulge in his pants grow.

"Sir? Master Whitley?"

Looking up from the sexy picture on his phone, Whitley realized he had stopped mid-sentence "Uh yes? Oh right, I have something to take care of, I must be on my way." Whitley tried to go past Klein, yet it seemed he had another question.

"Where would you like me to put the bags? By the airstrip, or are you leaving to pick up Ms. Belladonna in the morning?"

Oh right… He never discussed that part with Blake. "We will be picking her up. If you co-could" Feeling his scroll buzz again, Whitley couldn't help but to open it again. 'Or this' it read. Revealing Amber standing once again at the full body mirror. With her hair let down and over her shoulder, she stood there in a white silk robe. It was loosely tied, with her hand clutching one side of the robe, pulling it so that her breasts were not fully shown. The opening continued down past her stomach towards her lower regions. Her legs were crossed, with the fine toned leg out in front, blocking Whitley's few of her folds. Whitley could feel his cock immediately harden. He quickly replied 'That one… please'. Looking up, once again at his butler "Oh uh… right let Miss Belladonna know when to be ready by, thank you Klein." Quickly cutting by him, he walked at a brisk pace towards his room.

Finally getting to his room, Whitley quickly shut the door behind him. The room was dim. Decorated much like both of his sisters, with ornate furniture spread about. A room fitting for a Schnee, as his recently deceased father said. He quickly glanced around the room, seeing a note on the bed, but no Amber in sight. Whitley walked over to read the note. 'Go ahead and undress and relax' signed with an imprint of lipstick from Amber. He quickly struggled out of his clothes he had been in all day. Slipping out of his pants, he let out his 8 inch cock, still hard from the earlier pictures. He sat on the bed and looked around

Amber peered through the bathroom door, seeing Whitley follow her directions. Wearing the silk robe she had shown him, Amber waited for Whitley to get prepared. Then, after letting the anticipation build, she left the room, walking silently on the bare tile floor.

Whitley's heart skipped a beat. Just like in the pictures, she was only wearing the robe. It was loosely tied, covering her womanhood. She currently was holding it to cover her bare breasts. She was walking slow and seductively toward him. He felt blood rush to his already hard cock, twitching in excitement.

Amber loved the sight of Whitley, stunned and horny. She smiled, let her hands down to expose her breasts. Gently putting one of her hands on Whitley's chest, she pushed him till he laid back. Without saying anything, she locked eyes with him while beginning to lay soft kisses on his chest. Slowly working up, she locked lips in a passionate kiss with her fiancé.

For both of them, this meant so much more. The hope of finally going public and getting married, it was all coming true. They made out passionately, Whitley worked his hands to slowly take of Amber's robe. Feeling all of her body, slowly caressing her back with one hand, squeezing her firm butt with the other.

Amber let out a soft moan at first. As the continued, both of their voices started growing into more moans. She broke of the kiss, now straddling Whitley. "You've worked so hard so we can be together finally. I'm going to make sure you enjoy tonight" She said while sliding her wet folds over his penis. She lifted on leg off to get next to him. She eyed his hard manhood for a second, then began kissing the head. She slowly made her way down the shaft, giving the base of his cock a loving kiss. Coming back up, she wrapped her lips around it, and began to bob her head up and down. She had down this many times before with Whitley, but this time, she wanted to give it her all. Swirling around the head of penis with her tongue, she picked up the pace.

"Fuuuck, that feels amazing" Whitley managed to get out. Leaning his head back, closing his eyes, trying to contain himself so he doesn't cum too early.

Seeing Whitley begin to lose himself, Amber knew she was doing well. Having one hand now mimic her head movement up and down his cock. The other had moved down in between her legs. Unable to help herself, she began to rub her soaking folds, inserting a finger in. Beginning to moan, she continued this for about 5 minutes. Sensing that Whitley was about to release, she released his cock.

"Well, now I think it's my turn" Seductively said Amber, moving over to straddle Whitley's face.

Seeing his fiance's moist womanhood above him, Whitley licked his lips in anticipation, looking forward to returning the favor. He reached up to her thighs, pulling her down to meet his awaiting mouth. Immediately he dove in, alternating from sucking on her clit, do diving into her folds with his tongue.

"Mmmmm yessss" moaned Amber. Reaching down, she grabbed Whitley's hair, attempting to push Whitley even deeper. She began to grind on his face, a low carnal moan coming from her mouth. "It feels soooo good, don't stop, don't stop!"

Whitley had no intentions of stopping. For him, this was the night to cement their love, to move on to the next step. He wanted to try to make Amber never forget this night. His tongue diving into her folds, tasting her sweet nectar. Touching each of her most sensitive spots. He moved both hands from her legs, one reached and groped her breast. The other wrapped around her thigh to massage her clit.

FUCK. This change was the thing that brought her finally over the edge. Legs closed in on her fiance's head while she came into his mouth. Whitley didn't stop though, with Amber riding out her first orgasm of the night. Still quivering, she got off of Whitley's face, laying down next to him to attempt to catch her breath.

Whitley propped himself up with one arm to face Amber. Still smiling, he began to stroke her hair, pushed it behind her ear. She hummed in content. Whitley leaned over and kissed her. Gently at first, then once again the pace picked up. He moved closer to her, wrapping one hand around her waist, pulling her close. Turning Amber over on her back, he moved himself on top of her. He stood up on his knees, taking in the beautiful sight. Amber lay there, still catching her breath. Her hair messy, arms and tail beside her, legs open, inviting Whitley inside. To which he kindly accepted. Grabbing his hard 8 inch cock, he rubbed her folds with it. Feeling that the time was right, Whitley slowly pushed his hips forward.

"Mmmmhhhh" Moaned the Faunus. He always feels so perfect, Amber thought to herself. Whitley started slowly, pushing about 4 inches in. He pulled out, then went deeper. A few thrusts later, his hips met hers, as he was fully inside her. Amber arched her back, his cock massaging her insides. Her mind full of lust and desire, she looked up to her fiancé and whispered "Fuck me, make love to me like you have never before." Whitley followed her command, speeding up his thrusts until steady rhythm formed. Amber had thoughts of what she wanted to do for Whitley tonight, those were quickly fading as she began to lose herself to the pleasure.

* _patpatpatpat*_

The noises echoed in the room. Whitley determined to give his love the night she deserves. Seeing Amber's face full of lust and pleasure. Though at this rhythm, Whitley began to feel his orgasm build. Amber's womanhood gripped around his cock, making him feel an immense amount of pleasure. "Fuckkkk" Whitley let out, trying to hold back.

Amber's back arched in pleasure. Her end was coming soon as well. Feeling it come upon her quickly, she looked upon her fiancé passionately whispered "I mmmm love-you mmmm Dust I'm close, I'm close I'm clo-" Letting out a load moan, she finished. Her insides gripping needily around Whitley's cock, trying to milk every last ounce of cum that he has. The Faunus' body quivered in pleasure, legs wrapping around and tightening around Whitley.

Upon feeling Amber finish, Whitley was soon to follow. Her load moan, face of pleasure, and contracting snatch were all too much for him. Thrusting in once more until their hips joined, he released his seed deep inside of her.

The couple lay there for a few seconds, both out of breath. Whitley slowly pulled out and got down next to his love. Looking into her gorgeous amber colored eyes, leaned over and kissed her softly, whispering "I love you too."

 _Next Morning_

Blake sat outside of her hotel prepared to go. It had been an interesting day or two for her. Last night was full of questions and disbelief among her followers in the White Fang. Though some were unsure of this, they did trust Blake. She had led them this far.

Equipped in her white coat, black combat gear, Gambol Shroud, and a suitcase, Blake waited. Right on schedule, see saw a white limo pull up. The window rolled down, revealing the Schnee butler.. Klaus was his name… no Klein.

"Good morning Miss Belladonna, I hope the night treated you well. Master Whitley apologizes that he is not here himself to pick you up. But both he and Amber are having a bit of a … late start. They elected to meet you at the airfield" Klein surmised while helping Blake with her gear.

Blake entered the limousine, wondering exactly was so important that these two love birds were late for their trip.

Finally arriving at the airport, the limousine pulled up to an extremely nice airship. A clean, white coat on the outside. The windows and doors outlined by a metallic silver and bearing the Schnee Dust Company logo in a light, ice-like blue. Even nicer than the one the Schnee's sent to pick up Blake to meet with her. Fitting, Blake thought, must be only used for their family/business trips. Thanking Klein, Blake walked up the stair to enter the airship.

The inside were just as nice as the exterior. Revealing a private sitting area. Nice leather seats, a full bar even a dining table. Hm… this might be even nicer than my place back home thought Blake. On one of the couches, Whitley and Amber sat. Both looked tired, but excited. "So, where is the first stop for us?" Blake asked the pair.

"We are going to my home, to pay respects to my family. Long story short, they were killed when I was young in a Grimm attack. I escaped, and made my way to Atlas. We are going to where my hometown used to be. To be honest, not sure if anyone is still there, or if its just ruins." Amber replied.

"Fair enough, definitely will be keeping an eye out for Grimm. What is the town's name? I want to get familiar with the area."

"My home town was named Kuroyui"

/* _End chapter notes_

 _Okay! Well first of all sorry for the long wait… this month got a lot busier than I expected. That plus this was my first time ever writing a smut scene, which took much longer than I expected. Hopefully you enjoyed though, I would love to hear feedback on what I did well/poorly, since this will most certainly not be the only sex scene in this little story of mine. Besides that, hopefully wont be as long of a wait for the next chapter, most likely will not be…depending on what I want to do with it though. */_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Blake paused for a sec. A mix of emotions quickly ran through her. Kuroyui. I know that place… why? Right, Ren and Nora were from there. Are from there? Last she had heard they both, being together together, intended on attempting to resettle the town. But… if Whitley and Amber want to travel by cart there, that means…O no. "Uh right, Kuroyui. I actually have some old friends that came from that city. Last I heard, they were intending on resettling it. I am going to go and see if I can contact them for any pointers." Blake said, quickly headed to her room, a blank stare on her face.

"Okay thank you so much Ms. Belladonna" Whitley replied, while Amber's eyes followed the White Fang leader. Something seemed… off. If it is so important, then she would bring it up right?

"Well, time to get going right love?" Amber pecked Whitley on the check, settling in for the long flight ahead.

 _In Blake's Room._

Shutting the door quickly behind her, Blake pulled out her scroll and froze. Sitting down leaning against the door, her hand hovered over a name on the screen. _YANG_. They hadn't spoke much since the final battle, since Blake was saved, since they were dating.

Shaking her head to get her thoughts straight, Blake walked over to her desk. Pulling out several hunter journals on the surrounding area, began to plot out a path. The journey to Amber's home was relatively Grimm free, as long as they didn't run across any roaming hoards. However, Grimm were not what Blake was worried about. I will deal with it if it comes up, Blake thought. She dove back into her research, making sure she would be combat ready for any situation that the group might come across.

 _A few hours later_.

 _*Knock*Knock*_

"Pardon the intrusion Miss Belladonna, but I have been told to inform you that food has been prepared in the main cabin" said Klein, muffled slightly by the doorway.

"Okay, thank you. I will be out there shortly." Blake quickly replied. She realized she had lost track of time while reaching out to a few contacts, and trying to plan out the safest and fastest route through bandit territory. Exiting her room, Blake arrived at the main cabin. Seeing both Whitley and Amber sitting down at the table, drinks in hand. Whitley at the head of the table, Amber on his right.

"Hello Miss Belladonna" Whitley greeted her. Having been keyed in by Amber earlier that something seemed… off about her, he was watching her much more closely. "Our chef has prepared a meal for us, if you would like you can join Amber and I while we eat."

"Yes please! Come join us Miss Belladonna, I am very interested in hearing more about your friends from my home town." Amber cheerily replied. She wasn't sure if anyone had gotten out from the Grimm attack. She always assumed a couple did, but never expected to actually meet or hear from them. She was fairly young when the Grimm attacked, so did not remember many people in the town besides her family. She was taken to safety by a Huntress that combed through the town looking for survivors. Upon rescuing the near toddler aged Faunus, the Huntress took her to Atlas, where she was raised in an orphanage.

"All right, and this will give me a chance to go over the travel plans with you two. Ive been contacting a few people and plotting a route to Kuroyui." Blake replied taking a seat across from Amber. "As for my friends, they were actually two students my year at beacon. Aside from my team, I knew their team the best. Their names are Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren. From what I remember, Ren's father was some sort of guardsmen, or a person of importance. Nora was a loner, she said she can't remember her family. Ren found her and helped save her during the Grimm attack so they have been together for a while." A Nora voice rings through Blake's head 'Not together-together though.' "Do those names ring any bells?"

"Sadly no"

"Ah, well from the last I heard when we graduated from Beacon. Ren's plan was to find a group to resettle the area. If he was planning on it, I would be shocked if Nora wasn't with him." Blake finished, receiving a drink from Klein and thanking him. At this time, the food was brought out. Grilled miso salmon with a kale salad on the side. Ears slightly perking up, Blake realized how hungry she was.

The trio started to dig in. Mostly making small talk while they all ate. Blake found out more about how Amber became a sculpture. Both Whitley and Amber seemed eager to learn more about Blake's time at Beacon, especially hearing about team RWBY. Mainly talking about her team leader and Weiss, Blake realized after talking for a bit about Weiss, that Whitley truly did not know his sister much. He said the last time they really talked was right before Weiss ran away from home, and Jacques made Whitley the heir to the company.

Whitley continued, maybe slowly starting to feel a buzz from the drinks "That was the last time we talked. Ever since then, either ive tried to contact her with no reply, or been too nervous to contact her. Your relationship seems much better with her than mine. With me, Weiss and Winter were always… cold towards me. I believe that since I did take the lessons from my father seriously, they both thought that I was becoming a younger version of him. Though, neither of them would have been happy running the company, I truly believe that. Winter from what I hear has been a great asset for the Atlesian Military, while Weiss has done so much good while being a Huntress. Now, her position at Beacon Weiss is helping even more people by training the Huntresses and Hunters in training. Though the last time Weiss and I talked is what pushed her to run away, I stand by that decision. Though she might never forgive me for it, that decision helped both of us." He finished talking, realizing that he had been rambling. Amber looked towards him lovingly.

She knew this topic was a sensitive one for him. While Whitley has tried to convice himself he would be okay without Weiss' forgiveness, she thought otherwise. Which was why this trip was so important for both of them. For her, it was finally a time to share with others their love, for him, it was about redemption for his family as well as for him.

Blake listened intently. "Well, while I don't know what she will say, I do know her. Ever since she first got to Beacon, being cold to everyone. She grew so much maybe more than anyone I knew at Beacon. She matured and worked hard to be perfect and to fix her flaws. She actually turned out to be one of the most understanding person I know, well at least on most subjects. As for forgiveness, from experience I think it means more to you than you would expect. Especially if it's never given." Trailing off, eyes going downward and ears drooping slightly, Blake moved towards finishing her plate. Amber and Whitley looked at her, then at each other.

Whitley had a feeling of whatever she just mentioned could be related to why she seemed off earlier. Quickly changing subjects, Whitley asked about the travel plans.

"Oh right, so after looking though a few maps and records, looks like most of our journey will be Grimm free up to the town. However, there is a fairly well known bandit group that roams this area. If it comes to it, I have contact who" Ears dropping again "Will be able to help. She is quite practiced in dealing with these bandits."

Amber, quickly glancing at Whitley who nodded, pressed to ask a question "Um Miss Bella… Blake. If you don't mind me asking, this contact isnt someone you are on good terms with? I couldn't help but notice, whoever this person is, you always seem… well, sad when you think of them."

Picking up where his fiancé left off, Whitley continued "We do have faith in your ability to protect us, I think we are just concerned about you and this unfinished? Or maybe that's not the right word…"

Blake looked at them briefly, figured since it might come up, she would tell them her history with her contact. Yang. "Well, my contact is actually my last teammate, who I didn't really talk much about. Her name is Yang. She is actually Ruby's older sister. Yang and I had… rocky relationship at times. It started off well, but in the Battle of Beacon she lost her arm to Adam Taurus, someone you both are familiar with it. Since he was there because of me, well for me. I blamed myself. Promising that my past wouldn't harm my new friends, I left to go home. Which ultimately led to me being leader of the White Fang. Eventually, Yang forgave me for leaving the team for a time. After meeting up again with my team, Yang and I grew close again. We started dating even. However, in our last fight as a team… our last time together a few things happened. We were fighting… well extremely dangerous people." Blake stared off towards the wall, recalling the events of the final fight versus Salem. "With the help of a few teachers and mentors, including both Yang's Uncle Qrow and father, Taiyang. I was…" Beginning to tear up slightly, Blake wiped them away with her napkin. "I was… outmatched. Qrow and Taiyang, rushed out of position to save me. It was… the last thing either them ever did… They died saving me." A tear formed and slowly fell down Blake's cheek. "After that, Yang didn't talk to me… didn't talk to most anyone. She lost two of the most important people in her life because I was beat. She left after the battle had finished, left the team, left me, left Ruby. I kept a few tabs on her, but she found out and made it clear she wanted nothing to do with me…" Blake trailed off. Seeing both Amber and Whitley looking towards her, neither knowing what to say. "Excuse me, I'm... I'm going to go look over our plans again." She quickly stood up, leaving to go to her cabin.

Amber and Whitley sat there in silence for a bit. The Fox Faunus looked towards her fiancé "Well… if she still trusts Yang enough to help with the bandits we should to. But…"

"We should try to help them… or at least give her closure right?" Whitley finished. "After all, she is helping us out, it's the least either of us can do. Without her, this trip wouldn't be possible." Whitley had heard of how determined and focused Blake was. She was the leader of the White Fang for Dusts sake. For this to get to her this much, must really mean it is close to her heart.

"Right" Pulling Whitley down for a quick kiss, Amber smiled "So glad we were thinking the same thing."

After a few more hours of flight, the group arrived at their destination. Blake never left her room after that. Upon arriving, she got her things together and headed towards their wagon. Quickly checking over it and the supplies, she let the couple know they would be ready for travel, starting tomorrow morning.

 _/* End Chapter Notes._

 _Okay! So was able to get this chapter out decently quick. I do know it's a bit shorter than the previous chapters, but wanted to go over some things before getting on the road. Yes, I am taking a few liberties in guessing/saying what happened when RWBY eventually beat Salem. Hopefully you like my ideas or are at least interested in seeing how they play out. Next chapter will maybe…maybe be out this week, but not sure, due to me having quite a busy week this week. That being said, hope you enjoy! Also getting excited for Volume 6 of RWBY coming up. That being said, I most likely will stick with the story that I have thought of. So any details during that volume and later, welp… just wont be in the story most likely._

 _Sincerely, Weiss So Serious_ _J_

 _*/_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The night came and passed. The sun rose, with it so did Blake. Still a little down from the day before, talking with Whitley and Amber about Yang, she wanted to get a brief walk before the journey started. She walked out of the airship. The fresh cool air hit her cheeks. Looking towards the coastline she had just flown over, she walked that way. To her surprise, upon reaching the end of the airfield she saw Amber sitting at a bench. The Fox Faunus was seemingly already dressed for the days venture. A pair of form fitting pants, and a modest maroon colored top, with a white light coat to finish it off.

"Ah, good morning Miss Belladonna. Honestly did not expect to see anyone out and about this morning." Said Amber while rising to greet Blake.

"Same here, also just Blake is fine. If we are about to travel for a few weeks together, might as well be on a first name basis" Blake replied, determined to try to forget about yesterday. "Just wanted to clear my head before we headed out. Guessing Whitley is still asleep?" Amber nodded. "Figures. We should be good to go in about an hour, just checked over the stage coach for the last time. Everything should be ready to go."

There was a pause, both Faunus looked out to the open clear sky. Sun still rising, painting a beautiful mix of colors in the sky.

"Blake, sorry about pressing you la-"

"It's fine. It's my job to keep you two protected, part of that is letting you know who we might needing help from. If we… I have to ask her help, you would be able to tell anyways I am sure." Blake quickly responded. She appreciated that Amber, and she assumes Whitley care about if they pushed too hard. Quickly making a mental note of that to eventually tell Weiss, since that would be her part two of the job. "Well, I'm going to go check my weapon one more time. You might want to let Whitley know that I am ready to leave when both of you are." With that Blake turned back and headed towards the stage coach and the two horses.

Amber watched her go. Admiring the Faunus for a bit. She was strong, determined, and gorgeous. Realizing she was staring a bit, Amber rose and headed towards the airship to wake up Whitley.

Slowly coming awake, Whitley felt something extremely soft brush across his face. Whatever it was continued to go across his face and chest. Quickly realizing what was happening, Whitley started to stoke the red fluffy take that had woken him up. Turning over, Whitley saw Amber sitting on the edge of the bed, back facing him, collecting a couple small things. "Good morning lovely" Whitley said, kissing her tail.

"Same to you. I was just getting the last of my things ready, Blake let me know that she is ready when we are." Amber said, trying not to get too distracted by the hand stroking her tail along with Whitley's loving kisses. While most Faunus do not like to admit it, Faunus traits are often quite an erogenous area. She even waited a few months before telling Whitley that her tail indeed was sensitive. Standing up, swiftly turning, she gave him a kiss on the forehead. "Come on let's go! The sooner we go, the sooner we go public" She said excitedly, unable to help herself. She quickly left the room to head towards the cart

Smiling, Whitley quickly got up and dressed. Wearing a nice pair of jeans, a white button downed shirt, with a light blue sweater over the top. He grabbed the last of his things, stuffed them inside a small bag and headed out of the ship. Upon stepping into the fresh air, Whitley saw Blake sitting on the cart looking extremely… either relaxed or bored… He wasn't sure. One of the doors was upon with Amber inside. "Sorry for the delay, but that should be everything" He said to Blake, while he got into the stage coach and shut the door. The stage coach that Whitley had acquired for the trip was mostly black, with white lining along the doors. The interior was mostly red, with two small love seat sized seats. With a small doorway to the driver, the door and window were both equipped with heavy duty locks. While Whitley enjoyed traveling in style, he knew that going through the wilderness safety was important. Finally sitting down next to Amber, He said through the window "All good in here."

Blake, after spacing out for a bit, realized that those words were meant for her. Looking quickly through the window she said "Sounds good, then we will be off. Before we start, just make sure if we do stumble across trouble, do what I say and lock the door till I have dealt with it." With that, Blake took the reins and got the stage coach moving towards Kuroyui.

As the hours past, Whitley and Amber passed the time speaking about random things. Blake would occasionally chip in on the conversation, but mainly kept to herself. After a bit, Amber shut the window to the front of the stage coach to take a nap.

While his fiancé slept across from him, Whitley decided it would be a good time to get some work done. He was on vacation, but sadly work never took a break. He typed and typed away, sending emails, memos to make sure the current changes are going according to plan.

Amber woke up, careful not to stir. She had a dream… a bit of a naughty one that she thinks she could recreate. Already feeling a little heat rising in her core, thinking back on her dream. In which she and Whitley made love, within the stage coach without Blake hearing. It was a long road she thought, this seemed like a better place to… relieve stress, than at the camp. Slowly opening her eyes, she saw Whitley typing away. He seemed very preoccupied, perfect. With a naughty grin forming, Amber silently slipped down to the floor to her knees. Just as Whitley registered her movement, she drug her hands up his calves, to his inner thighs, resting on his crotch.

"Wo…Wha-..Ohhh" Whitley stammered. "But what about Bl-"

Amber put one finger to his mouth to tell him to be quiet.

Whitley immediately saw what she was up to. Blood quickly rushed to his cheeks, as well as his crotch. Mixed emotions ran through him. He became very excited, but also nervous. Nervous about their escort right outside the thin window of the coach. But the lust filled amber eyes staring at him was all the persuading he needed. Shutting his laptop, putting it aside, he spread his legs apart to allow Amber more room.

Seeing Whitley accept the situation, Amber raised up his shirt, kissing his chest, his belly, moving down to kiss his still clothed crotch. She felt his bulge growing and becoming hard through his pants with her hand. The thought that he would get this excited this quickly gave more fuel to the lustful fire burning within Amber. Feeling wetness began to form within her womanhood. Quickly struggling with his button, she felt his hands move down to assist. While Whitley took care of the button and zipper, Amber ran her hands up under his shirt, feeling his chest.

Due to both the speed and intensity of what was happening, Whitley began to let out a soft moan. Trying to be quiet, he couldn't help himself. Quickly pushing down his pants and underwear, his cock came out rock hard.

Seeing the 8 inch penis right in front of her face, Amber licked her lips. She normally didn't get this much pleasure out of giving oral, but the fact they were doing it while on the road fueled her on. Starting at the base, she kissed it. Running her tongue along the whole length. She ended by kiss the head of his cock. Amber saw Whitley put his head back in pleasure. Knowing she was on the right track, she grasped his cock with one hand, gently stroking it. Looking into his eyes, she took his throbbing cock into her mouth. Only the first couple of inches, but it was enough to give Whitley an immense amount of pleasure. Amber began to bob her head up and down, mimicking the movements with her hand that was still on his penis. With the other hand she lifted up her top revealing her breasts, covered by a black bra. Keeping up her pace, she reached back, unclipped the bra, letting it fall to the floor. Tail twitching behind her. It always acted up when she got horny.

Whitley was struggling. Though Amber had just started, this all was almost too much for him to contain himself. Seeing the lust filled eyes looking at him. The feel of Amber's warm moist mouth sucking on his cock. A hand mimicking those motions, covering anything her mouth didn't. Her two perfect exposed breasts. He moved his hands finally after controlling himself. One moved down to fondle her right breast. He squeezed it, then pinched the erect nipple. Determined to at least give some pleasure back. The other, after one or two tries, finally grabbed Amber's tail. Gently he began stroking it, running his hand through the smooth red fur. Amber let out a continuous low hum as a result, giving Whitley even more pleasure.

After a couple minutes of this, Whitley knew he was at his end. "I'm… about… to…" he struggled to quietly get out. Amber hummed, signaling it was okay. This final vibration on his cock pushed Whitley over the edge, releasing thick ropes of semen into Amber's waiting mouth.

Making sure she got all of his cum, Amber pushed her head down to take in 6 inches of his cock, swallowing all of her fiancé's seed. Continuing to moan until Whitley's cock was finished, she swallowed the last bit of cum and took her mouth off of his cock. Smiling at her fiancé, she got off of her knees, sitting back on the seat behind her. She picked up her bra, quickly putting it back on, and pulled down her top.

Whitley sat there, still a little stunned by what just happened. He buttoned up his jeans once again, trying to catch his breath. "I love you so much" He said. While he fully intended to repay her back, Whitley knew Amber sometimes had difficulty staying quite. If he had any hope of repaying the favor, it would have to be away from Blake. His mind already began to wander with ideas about what he could do, smiling as he thought of few.

Seeing Whitley recover then smile, Amber knew more or less what he was thinking. Laying back down to resume her nap, she said "I'm looking forward to it darling" Giving him a wink. She settled down to finish her nap, as it was a still long road ahead.

Sitting right outside, Blake tried to remain concentrated on whatever she could see. Her cat ears twitched quite a bit. Her thighs rubbed together, feeling a heat in her core. Despite what Amber and Whitley thought, her Faunus trait did give her better hearing than most. That coupled with the two love birds were not quite as discreet they believe. From the start, she heard them. Blake heard Whitley's surprise when Amber hushed him. She could hear zipper of his jeans. The wet noises of Amber's mouth on Whitley's cock. The hums and moans of pleasure of each. Blake normally would have spoken up, but by the time she realized what was going on she felt it was too late. Maybe from reading _Ninjas of Love_ and other smutty books, she has always been a bit… kinkier than what Blake thought was normal. Listening in on the engaged couple made her wet. Attempting to take her mind off of it, Blake saw a small station nearby. It looked like a rundown gas station. There, that's a good break. They can take a break also, maybe get something to drink. Amber might be thirsty after that. So is Whitley from what it sounds like, Blake thought. Knocking on the window "Hey, we are going to take a quick break up here. There is a station, if you need a quick drink let me know. If not, might be better to just stay in the cart"

Amber and Whitley felt the wagon come to a slow stop. Amber stayed laying down. "I'm okay for now honey" She said to Whitley.

"Okay, Im going to go out to stretch my legs. Maybe get something to drink. Also, check in with Blake to see if we are making good time." Whitley replied, getting up and leaving through the door. Finding Blake standing outside, they both went inside. The shop was a bit run down, especially for Whitley, but was nice enough. One clerk behind a bar seemed to be all who worked there. One man, ruff looking, missing a few teeth, brown hair, sat at the bar. He nodded to both Blake and Whitley as they entered. Trying to lighten up the mood with Blake, he finally spoke. "So hows the road so far?" He said, while scratching the back of his head. "Hopefully not too much?"

"Its been… uh fine, Ive had things to take my mind off the road." Blake replied, thoughts going back to the sounds of earlier.

"Oh… well that's good. Well, hopefully not too much longer till we get to Amber's home, then get to see my sister Wei-"

Blake immediately tried to cut off Whitley. Idiot. She thought. Looking around, specifically at the ruffian at the bar, she decided it was best to try to leave. The man looked a bit confused, then it appeared his mind cleared up. "Lets go. Now" Blake commanded.

Sensing the change of his bodyguards tone, Whitley obeyed. They both left the shop, Whitley quickly hopped into the wagon while Blake made ready to leave. Amber sat up, a bit confused as the early return of the two. Seeing a bit of concern on Whitley's face, she looked to him for an answer. He shrugged. Soon after the wagon began to move. The window opened up, with Blake peering inside. "Lock the doors. Remember, follow what I say, no matter what will happen."

Blake closed the window when she saw Whitley nod. Pulling out her scroll, she began to type a message. She had been careless. Blake had heard of that station, of the scout that picks out prey for the bandits. That scout just found a golden egg for the bandits. A Schnee. She readied her weapons in one hand, the other hovered over her scroll just in case.

The intended recipient Yang.

The message. " _SOS. Please…I need your help. Mother Issues."_

 _/*End Chapter notes_

 _Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter! I do slowly want to introduce some of the other RWBY characters eventually. But yeah, not much to say this time actually in these notes, besides once again if you have any feedback/criticisms please message me and let me know! It's still my first ever story, but if you have managed to make it this far, thank you so much for reading!_

 _Sincerely, WeissSoSerious_

 _*/_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Amber sat quietly in the cart, trading glances at Whitley and the window leading out to Blake. Both Amber and Whitley were on edge due to Blake's sense of urgency and warning. Ever since the, Amber saw Blake drive the cart with one hand, the other hovering over her scroll. About an hour later, she stopped the cart, hit a button on the scroll, and turned around.

"Stay in here. Lock the doors and windows, we have bandits." Blake quietly said, pulling out Gambol Shroud. Both Whitley and Amber nodded.

In front of the wagon stood 15 bandits. With an assortment of guns, knives, one or two swords, and an axe. Blake hopped out of the wagon, weapons at the ready. Taking in her surroundings, she thought just maybe as long as their leader didn't come, everything would be all right.

"Well hey there, we 'eard ya got some fancy Schnee there in that wagon. How 'bout you save use the trouble and 'and 'im over, we will cut ya in on the take." Said the man in the middle.

"You know, you honestly expect a Schnee to come to these parts without a capable escort? You really should just back off." Blake replied, knowing that the only response she would most likely get is a gunshot. She breathed in and out slowly, dropping into a crouch. It had been a while since she had fought, running the now peaceful White Fang tends to have a lot more discussion and talking than fighting. Well, time to get to work. Blake launched herself forward, quicker than the bandits were expecting. Within an instant, she was by their leader. He went down after a swift hit on the back of the head with the butt of her gun. The next two by him hardly had time to draw their weapons, as the dust infused ribbon wrapped around both their legs, knocking them prone. Blake paused and eyed the group for a second. She was met with looks of surprise and panic. Two members immediately started running, realizing they were sorely out of their depths. The others prepared themselves and attacked.

 _*Ten Minutes Later*_

Whitley sat nervously in the wagon. The sounds of metal clanging off of metal continued. From what it sounded like more bandits had come. There were gunshots and screams. He had moved to be next to Amber, holding her, trusting that their guide would protect them. The sounds continued for a bit longer. Eventually, he heard

" _ENOUGH!"_

The fighting immediately stopped. He did not recognize the voice. He knew it was not Blake's. Though tempted to open the window and look, he continued to follow Blake's instructions. There was a pause. Then the fighting resumed. It seemed different though. A lot less people shooting and fighting. Whitley was no expert on the sounds of a fight, but outside sounded like more of a duel than a brawl. No one was saying or yelling anything.

 _*THUD*_

Something or someone it felt like was just thrown into the wagon. Then there was a knock on the wagon door.

"So because I am in a good mood today, I will give you two options. Option one, you come out of that wagon Schnee, and I take you back to my camp to ransom you. You will be treated… You and whoever you are with will not be seriously harmed while we keep you. Option two, I rip that door straight of the wagon, come in and drag you back to camp and keep you barely conscious until someone at your company pays a ransom for you." Said the unknown female outside.

"What happened to Blake?" Whitley replied, trying not to sound too scared.

"Ah right, kitty cat here will depend on your choice of option to. She would fetch a decent sum from the White Fang. She is currently taking a long nap next to the wagon."

Amber looked at Whitley, him back at her. They both nodded knowing there was only really one option for them. Unlocking the door, they both stepped out of the wagon. The woman talking to them stood there, a Grim-like mask covering her whole face. A sheathed sword with dust components. Red and Black outfit that looked fitting for a bandit queen. Next to her was Blake. She was unconscious, and her weapons had been taken away.

"We choose option one. Please, don't harm Blake or Amber."

Underneath the mask, Raven smiled. It was going to be a good payday ransoming a Schnee. Unlike last time, they should be able to sell this one back to Atlas.

Amber tried to take in as much as she could around her. There were about 30 unconscious bandits being dragged away by others. Blake was tied up and being taken as well. Then bags were put over her and Whitley's heads. She was tied up and led away.

It had been a full day. Amber and Whitley were inside of a cage together. Adjacent to them in another cage was Blake. She was finally began to stir.

"Blake! Youre up, thank Dust." Amber quietly said.

"Ugh… How long have I been out?" Blake groggily replied with one hell of a headache.

"About a day. Their leader said they were going to ransom us back to the corporation and to the White Fang." Whitley replied. "Sorry we had no choice but to go in with them"

"Its fine. It was probably a good choice to let them take you without force." Blake responded. "As for the ransom, we should not have to worry about it. I have…help coming. I'll take care of this. It is why your paying me after all." She lightheartedly said. Trying to cheer up the couple. They both look worried about their current position, and about her. "Hey, guard or whatever you are. I want to talk with Raven."

One of the guards got up. "Oh she is a wake, go let boss know." He said, while proceeding to unlock both cages. The trio was lead out to the center of a camp. Around them were many tents, while ahead of them there was a very large tent maybe four times larger than the other tents.

Amber stood closely to Whitley with Blake on her other side. She saw other bandits gathering around to watch this talk. She clutched Whitley hands and glanced towards Blake. She seemed calm, but nervous. Her eyes darting around the camp surveying the area. Ahead of them came their leader, she did not have her helmet on this time. She had long black hair loose behind her, red intense eyes, and dressed in the same get up as before. The leader was first to speak.

"So you are finally awake Blake? About time. So what is so dear that you want to come talk to me? You have a deal for me or going to try to fight your way out? You practically gave yourself away to me yesterday. What happened? Don't want to be the cause of another dead parent of Yang's?"

Amber saw Blake flinch at this. Wait… another parent? Is this leader Yang's mom? She would have to ask later. Blake quickly recovered herself Amber noticed. She began to speak, but then behind them bandits stirred. After a few seconds, several of them parted to reveal a woman. Long yellow hair, purple eyes, long brown coat, a small brown shirt with only the middle buttons done, revealing her amazing body, a flask in hand, the other a robotic arm. She looked similair to the bandit leader. Is this Yang?

Blake saw her former lover part through the bandits. She immediately noticed Qrow's flask in her hand, her dad's shoulder pad under her coat. As soon as Yang looked upon her and Raven, her eyes turned red. Hair started to shine. Blake looked down with her ears following suit, pangs of guilt shot through her body. Yang walked until she stood next to Whitley, looking towards Raven.

"Mom"

"Yang" Raven curtly replied.

"Let them go. Now." Yang said, taking a drink from Qrow's flask.

"Now why would I do that dearest daughter? I have an opportunity to make a payday for a year or two for the whole tribe. So you better have a damn good reason for me to let them go. Plus surprised you even want to let Belladonna go, I take it she is the reasons for whatever is in that flask?" Raven replied, smirking.

Yang's hair burned a little brighter after that. "No Raven. She is not." Blake looked up a bit surprised. Yang continued, voice rising. "As for the reason for letting them go. You owe her one. I don't care what you think of her or what she did. But she fought. She fought your fight. You owe her Mom."

"And if I don't?"

"Then you will have me to deal with." Yang responded, putting the flask away and readying her gauntlets.

Raven sighed and thought for a bit. After a few tense moments of silence she finally replied "Lets talk in my tent then. Everyone else go about your business. Five of you watch the prisoners."

Yang strode towards Raven's tent, glanced at the trio mainly towards Whitley and Amber. Amber saw the look on her face, it seemed sad and angry. Of what Blake had told them about Yang, this didn't seem to be the same Yang as before. As she sauntered towards the tent, she focused straight ahead. A few bandits either moved or were pushed aside as she worked to Raven's tent. Once she eventually got inside, the bandits dispersed except those in charge of watching them. Blake was the first to speak up.

"So yeah… that is Yang if you hadn't guessed" She said quietly, with ears still down.

"And the leader is her mom?" Asked Amber, looking towards the sad Faunus.

"Yep. Raven." She replied in short.

Whitley stood there, looking to either side. Amber look concerned and Blake seemed sadder than he had ever seen her in the short time of knowing her. Not really knowing what to expect, he waited and had to trust Blake and her ex to see them through this safely. After about five minutes, he broke the extremely awkward silence.

"She seems… tough." Whitley tried, having no idea really what to say.

"She is. Yang has been through more than most people and has almost always come out stronger." Blake replied, realizing that both Whitley and Amber were at a loss for what to say. Ears slightly rising "It was one of the reasons I fell for her in the first place. I would get hit with a problem and run, but she would take it in stride."

"Well, I know that –" Amber began to speak, but at that moment both Yang and Raven came out of the tent. Raven looked a bit annoyed, but was wearing a small smirk on her face. Yang looked… the same. Sad and angry. She walked through the camp and past them. As she walked past the three, she spoke.

"I'll be at the wagon." She said. The three of them looked a bit confused. Her breath smelled of liquor.

Raven then addressed them. "So I and my oh so loving daughter have come to an agreement. You three can go on two conditions. One, as far as we are concerned Blake we are even. Two, Yang will accompany you until you are out of my territory. That is about a three day journey by your wagon. We have given back all of your stuff as well, save for a little bit of money. Think of it as a night's worth of rent."

She nodded and turned back into the tent. Whitley turned to follow Yang. He was still clutching his fiancé's hand. As they began to walk, he noticed Blake was standing still. He looked to Amber, then gently put his hand on Blake's shoulder and said. "Blake, come on we are allowed to go. Don't worry, Yang can ride inside with us. It'll be fine."

Blake snapped out of her thoughts, nodding she walked out in front of them. She was about fifteen paces behind Yang. Her hair had cooled down, but when she walked past her eyes were still red. Blake racked her brain trying to think of anything to say to her, but nothing came. Blake couldn't help but notice Yang still swayed while she walked, showing off her impressive backside. Though now, she might be swaying due to the drinks though. They all finally arrived at the wagon, which had been drawn out front. Blake immediately set herself to making sure everything was set. Yang stood off to the side.

Once Amber and Whitley arrived, Amber spoke up. "Hi Yang, I am Amber and this is Whitley. You can ride inside the wagon with us."

Yang looked at them briefly "Sure, might as well ride in luxury." She somewhat jokingly said, yet her tone was flat and thick with sarcasm. She hopped into the wagon, settling into the side facing away from Blake.

Whitley and Amber followed. Shortly after Blake got the wagon moving and the group was once again under way. Once the journey started, Amber made small talk with Yang. The talk eventually retold the story of how she and Whitley met as well as the general purpose of the trip.

"Kuroyui? Its being rebuilt. Not sure if Blake told you." Yang cut in about their current destination. "There are some people I used to know in charge of it. As well as my sister I think is there running huntress duties, keeping out any unwanted Grimm."

"Oh really? That is wonderful to hear" Whitley spoke up, having been quiet most of the conversation. "What is your sister like? We hear a little about your team from Blake, but would love to hear more."

"Ruby was our team leader. She is my half-sister. Her mom is not Raven. But she is… extremely genuine, even to this day. She out of the four of us probably entails the best what it means to be a huntress." Yang spoke, for the first time starting to put a little feeling behind her words. Amber noticed that her eyes change from red to purple, hair finally started to not glow. "Being around Ruby makes everyone better. I'm sure that is what Oz saw in her when he made her team leader." Yang finished, looking out the window when she spoke.

"She does seem like a good person, I will be excited to meet her." Said Amber. "But once again, thank you for helping us out with those bandits, Whitley and I owe you."

"No. No you don't. I came to help out Blake, nothing more." Her hair started glowing again, eyes changed back to red. "To be honest I couldn't care less who she was traveling with. Though I am a little curious about you two on how an infamous Schnee convinced Blake to come along. But that's aside the point, I am here to see you three through the region, then I am out." She finished by opening her flask and taking a drink. She gazed out again through the window, zoning out.

The group journeyed until night came. Blake set up a tent for her and the couple, while Yang elected to sleep in the wagon. Blake let Whitley and Amber know she was going to go for a walk. Whitley looked to Amber and spoke "Do you want to go talk to her? Or shall I? She has seemed off ever since the camp, now with Yang here it can't be easy for her."

"I will" Said Amber.

"Sounds good lovely" Kissing her on her forehead, then quietly whispering "When you get back, it's my turn to return the favor." Giving her a sly smile. Blushing, Amber turned away to follow Blake.

 _/*End of Chapter notes_

 _Hey! As always thank you for reading this! Sorry this chapter took a bit longer to get out, truth be told so far was my toughest chapter to write. Hopefully it was enjoyable, and look forward to some good ol' smut next chapter. Time for Whitley to return the favor of the wagon job ;)_

 _*/_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Blake walked a bit away from the camp and wagon. She needed to clear her head. Yang would be with them for two more days at least, and she had absolutely no idea what to say to her. She had never seen Yang like this, her semblance seemingly constantly on. Yang must be constantly angry being and me, she thought. Well, might as well just keep my head down and try to get through the trip, since she is way to mad at me.

"Hey Blake" A female voice said behind her.

Jumping, Blake swiftly drew her weapon. However after turning around she saw that it was Amber. She must have gotten near while Blake was lost in thought. "Oh, hi. Sorry about that, didn't hear you coming near."

Looking a bit frightened, Amber settled down from having a weapon drawn on her. "It is fine, it really is. Feel like everyone is a bit on edge after today." Blake nodded in agreement. She looked so very tired, Amber thought. Realizing Blake was deferring to her to speak, Amber continued. "So uh, that's Yang? We talked to her a little on the trip here. Mostly about Whitley and me. Oh also about her sister, that seemed to relax her a bit."

"Yeah I know, I heard." Blake replied. She had noticed the conversations, and Yang steering clear talking about anyone but Ruby.

"Oh you did? I thought we were being quiet, not that there was anything to hide. I'm uhh surprised you could." Amber now blushing, remember her and Whitley's previous escapade in the wagon.

"Yeah, you know" Blake wiggled her cat ears "These sometimes come in handy."

"Ah…" Amber replied, just needing to know. "So did you… maybe the other day… also hear us?" She managed to whisper the last part out of embarrassment. Blake looked away and nodded.

"Sorry… before I realized what happened you two sounded like you were enjoying yourselfs. And I mean it is basically your honey-moon more or less. Don't tell Whitley please… Lets just… drop this and talk about something else." Blake was blushing now, trying to hide the fact that was not fully the reason she kept listening to the passionate acts.

Amber, a bit surprised but also curious because she was picking up that Blake might have even enjoyed listening in, complied. "So if we aren't talking about that, let's talk about Yang. Are you going to talk to her? I know she seems mad, but Yang also looks extremely sad. I don't begin to act like I understood everything that went down, but for all you know this might be the last good chance you can talk to her. I think you owe it to yourself to give it a try."

Blake looked back at the fox Faunus whose tail was twitching nervously. Sighing, Blake spoke "You're probably right… She just doesn't even seem to want talk. I'll try tomorrow though, I learned a long time ago that running from problems seems easier, but is hardly ever the right choice. I'll try tomorrow. And thanks." She finished, giving Amber one last glance, trying not to think of the sounds of giving Whitley a blowjob. "Lets head back to camp, everything looks fine around here."

Both Faunus walked back towards camp. Upon arriving, Blake settled down on the front of the wagon to keep watch for a bit. Amber bid her a goodnight, then headed toward her tent. Heat began to form in her cheeks and lower regions, remembering that Whitley means to pay her back for earlier. Quickly fumbling with the zipper, she went inside the tent. Inside she saw Whitley waiting. He had on white silk pajamas, and was replacing upon his sleeping bag. She smiled "Well, that talk went well hopefully." She turned around to close the tent door. However even though Whitley bought them a soundproof tent, she decided to leave a small gap open in the door in case Blake truly did enjoy it. She smiled to herself and blushed thinking about Blake listening and enjoying herself to the sounds of Whitley and her making love.

Whitley couldn't help but notice the naughty smile on his fiancé's face. "Well, now it's my turn to return the favor darling." As he said this, he moved to be next to her quickly, trapping her lips in a passionate kiss. She raised her arms, letting him pull her top over her head and tossed it to the side. He slid one hand onto the small of her back, pulling her closer. Both began to moan fervently in the kiss. The tension of the past few days had certainly gotten to both of them, each were eager for release. The other hand worked up to start unclipping her bra to give him access to her perky breasts. As soon as they were free, Whitley moved down to kiss her cheek, then her neck, then above her breast, then quickly found one of her already hard nipples and wrapped his lips around it. Though Whitley did love kissing Amber, he loved hearing the noises she made when he sucked on her tits. His hand that had unhooked the bra moved down to begin working on her pants. Amber quickly helped him, getting out of her pants, revealing red lace panties she was wearing. Whitley could feel the heat radiating from between her legs. He finally released her nipple from his mouth, kissed down her chest, her belly button, then kissed the already moist portion of her panties.

Amber now was laid out on her sleeping bag when Whitley began to tease her. She could feel his heavenly mouth kissing the thin layer of fabric that she had on. Normally she would quickly pull them off and let Whitley get to work, but this was his night to please her. She would let him do what he wished, intrigued to see where it goes. She was quickly reward when Whitley grabbed the panties with his teeth, pulling them down. Amber raised her legs to let Whitley free her of the last scrap of clothing. Once done, he spread her legs apart, and moved in-between him. One hand wrapped around her thigh, the other moved to grab a breast. Amber moaned loudly as Whitley liked her wet core. She could feel his tongue travel up and in-between her folds. The one hand kneading and massaging her breast.

Whitley knew he would never get tired of her taste. Being sure to touch upon all of her sensitive spots, he kept his tongue busy. He gave equal focus to sucking and licking her clit, as well as plunging his tongue deep into her folds. She sounded like she was enjoying it he knew, but it was time to turn it up a little bit he thought. Her tail moving back in forth by her side. He raised up for a little, grabbing her tail, and brought it to her mouth. He whispered "To help you keep quiet". Amber opened her mouth, gently biting down on her tail. Whitley quickly moved back down to continue eating her out. His hand around her thigh moved down to massage her clit.

Amber moaned fervently through her tail. Her tail had always gotten more sensitive when she was horny. Now that she was biting it, along with Whitley's very needed touch on her lower region began to put her on edge. She felt her climax coming on quickly. Whitley's tongue was just hitting all of the right spots. Lost in pleasure, Amber threw her head back moaning loudly in pleasure as she felt her release come. Legs clamped around Whitley's head, keeping him in place. He kept licking and swallowing all of her cum, allowing her to ride her orgasm out.

Whitley could feel her body quivering as he drank her sweet nectar. After about a minute, she finally quieted and ceased twitching. Pulling his head out from between her legs, he saw her still dazed from the pleasure. Not wanting her to get too much rest, since this night is all about her. Getting on his knees, He wrapped his arms around her legs and pulled her to him. He quickly pulled down his pajama pants down to his knees, pulling out his throbbing cock. She looked to him, a mixture of love and lust in her eyes. He teased her soaking entrance with the tip of his penis, rubbing it in her folds. Once he felt Amber was ready to go again, he slowly pushed his cock into her. Both let out needy moans. Whitley kept pushing forward until her was fully hilted in her warm folds.

Amber felt his dick fill her up. She could feel her folds wrap tightly around his cock. It was massaging all of her most sensitive spots, extremely sensitive due to her recent climax. Slowly, she felt Whitley began to move. He quickly sped up falling into a fast rhythm. With one hand she placed it on his chest, the other to her right breast, groping and pinching her hard nipple. Tail still in mouth, she couldn't help but moan fervently. She wrapped both her legs around Whitley, and pulled him closer. Spitting out the tail of her mouth, she began to fervently kiss him. Through the sheer intensity and pace that Whitley was thrusting in and out of her, Amber felt her second orgasm rapidly approaching. He was fully hilting himself deep inside of her every time he thrust. Releasing him with her legs, Amber began to spasm as her second orgasm came. Her whole body twitched and shook as she rode out her high, leaving both of them breathless. Whitley pulled out of her, laying down beside her. He wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close. Amber nestled into his hold, quickly drifting off to sleep after a long day.

 _Meanwhile Outside the Tent_

Blake sat on the wagon for a bit, looking around to make sure no Grimm or bandits were nearby. Finally satisfied, Blake headed off to her tent. Her cat ears began to twitch, picking up faint sounds. As she moved closer to the tents, she quickly realized what these sounds were. Ambers muffled moans, the sound of skin slapping into skin. Blake quickly went into her tent as she felt her core heat up, relieving herself from her clothes. Settling down, her hands wandered. One groping her already hard nipple. The other slipped in between her moist folds. Earlier Amber had seen right through her, but did not seem to mind that Blake overheard them. Imaging what the couple was up to, Blake began to pump in and out two fingers. Pinching her nipple and biting her lower lips, she attempted to hold back moans of pleasure. She managed to only let out small needy whimpers as she sped up. Hearing the moans of Amber grow louder, Blake knew she was about to finish. Speeding up, Blake quickly found her end approaching as well. Finally, Blake heard Amber out a loud staggered moan, which helped send Blake over the edge as well. She came hard, much harder than she had in a very long time. Catching her ragged breath, she put on her coat again to make one last round in the camp.

 _The Next Day._

Blake quickly broke down her tent, as well as the couples while they loaded the cart. Eventually, Yang came out of the wagon to get some fresh air and to stretch. Her hair was a mess, eyes purple, with a few sleep lines upon her face. Amber and Whitley took this chance to go in the wagon and get settled for the trip to come. Blake got to her position on the wagon as well. She looked at Yang who looked back. For the first time since seeing her, Blake met her eyes. Yang blinked, her eyes changing back to red. Blake looked away and down, but scooted over, making room for her up front. Yang paused for a second, looking at her former teammate. She seemed to contemplate sitting next to her or not. She let out a deep sigh, and hopped up next to Blake. Blake got the wagon going soon after.

The pair sat in silence for most of the morning. Yang put in earbuds for the beginning parts of it, looking off to the sides of the cart. Blake sat in silence watching the road and what lay before them. Even without speaking, Blake did feel a little comfort in knowing that Yang was still watching out for dangers, helping Blake in her duties. Blake was able to occasionally pick up the music Yang listened too. Most of it seemed to be Rock and Roll, with the occasional ballad. She could have sworn she heard one of Weiss' songs as well, one that she sung before coming to Beacon. Yang would occasionally take a drink from her flask. Eventually, Yang stopped her music, pulling out her earbuds and looked straight ahead. Blake could feel the nervousness in her stomach grow, unsure what to say.

"Tha-Thank you. For coming and helping with Raven." Blake finally spoke, just louder than a whisper.

"Don't worry about it. She can be a pain for a lot of people." Yang said almost dismissively. Then, silence for a bit. Both sat there, unable to say anything. Eventually, the yellow-haired brawler spoke up "So the Schnee huh? From all that Weiss said about him, not too bad."

"Yeah, both of them have been very nice and polite so far. They tell you for the reason of this trip?" Blake replied, deciding it was much easier to talk about others rather than each-other. Yang nodded.

"Mostly"

"They want Weiss to come to their wedding, and want me to her my opinion of them two. Long road ahead, but so far they do seem sincere. Don't doubt they love each other, but I still have my reservations about Whitley. I've had to deal with his father for far too long to be quick to jump to a conclusion."

"That's fair. Being head of the White Fang you probably had to put up with a lot of ol' Schnee's bullshit." Yang spoke, taking a drink from her flask. "Guessing that has been taking up most of your time since… well the last past couple of years."

Blake nervously fidgeted. "Yeah… been mostly that. Adam fucked up a lot of things when he took charge. Set back the Faunus a couple of years. I was fortunate enough to have my family, Sun, and Il-Ilia. All of them have been a good help. Uh… how about you? What have you been up to the past few years?"

Taking a long drink, Yang finally responded. "Not much. Getting contracts, dealing with Grimm and bandits. Being a huntress like we trained to be." A long pause passed between the two again.

Nearly tearing up, Blake whispered "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry."

Yang looked at her former partner, a mix of sadness, anger, and surprise on her face. Finally, she responded. "Me too."

"I should have won… If I had not fucked up, they wouldn't have had to save me. It was my fau-"

"STOP." Yang almost shouted, stopping the cart and her hair flaring up brightly. Eyes filled with fire, looking towards Blake. "You do not get this one." Voice lowering in volume. "We were fighting practically a fucking god. Do you know who she was fighting before you?"

Blake nodded no.

"It was me. She was fighting me. I stepped up to protect you and I failed. I went down… I couldn't protect myself… I couldn't protect you. What kind of fucking huntress am I if I cannot protect the people I love? Every day since then, I have made sure to try to help people. But I don't deserve or cant afford for people to get close. Because when push comes to shove, I can't save them. I couldn't save… you. I couldn't save Qrow. I couldn't save my dad." Yang's voice had fallen in volume until she whispered out the last few sentences. Her hands covered her face, as her elbows met her knees.

Blake sat there in stunned silence. Realizing this whole time, Yang wasn't mad at her, but at herself. She did not know what to say. Slowly, she pulled up her arm and put it on her former lovers shoulder. Yang initially pulled away, but then settled in. Letting the hand rest there, Blake got the wagon going once again down the road, racking her brain on to how to respond.

 _/* End of Chapter notes_

 _Hope you have enjoyed this most recent chapter! Had a mix of smut and some plot. Hopefully Yang/Blake relationship seems natural with the previous events that transpired. Oh meant to put this down a few weeks ago, but with Volume 6 going on (HYPE) I will not be adding info from that series, unless it is easy to do so within the story. So as the group journeys to atlas and we most likely see more Whitley, it will not change where this story is headed. As always, please let me know what you thought of the chapter! Love replying to messages, as well as seeing my story get followed, makes writing much more enjoyable._

 _Sincerely, WeissSoSerious */_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Yang sat next to Blake, with her hands in her face. Sitting in silence after her outburst. These things Yang had never shared with anyone. She felt her semblance burning inside of her. Yang's anger roared at herself, reliving the past and her failures. Her eyes burning red with self-hatred. She felt the hand on her shoulder. Yang flinched, not used to someone trying to comfort her in a long time. She let Blake's hand rest there, not saying anything at all. Yang quickly thought about all of these reasons that caused her outburst.

After the final fight with Salem, she made sure everyone was okay. Shortly after she left, cutting almost all ties with those she had fought closely with, save for Ruby. The sisters kept up with each other, but from a distance. Yang was unable to face her in person, she thought too highly of Ruby. She deserves more than what Yang is capable of giving her. The years went by, Yang quickly understood how Qrow always had a drink on hand. She became quick friends with Qrow's flask, both as a reminder of her failure and one to drown her sorrows away. Living mission to mission, scraping by each day living as a huntress outside of civilization. The days went by, then months, then years. Before Yang knew it, four years had passed. Her scroll had a plethora of unanswered calls from Weiss and Blake, unanswered messages as well. From talking to Ruby, she had made sure to keep up with what the monochrome duo was up to. Blake becoming the head of the White Fang, leading the Faunus as she always strived to be. As well as Weiss, taking the Glynda Goodwitch's position, as she was promoted to headmistress in restoring Beacon Academy to its former glories. Both seemed to have landed on their feet, Yang was once again affirmed in her decision to cut herself off. Yang had made sure to stay in the areas around her mother's bandit camp, in the attempt to both keep her in check, as well after a few very drunk nights, a place to vent. Raven was to one to give pity, even to her daughter. Yang expected to live this way for a long time. However, when Blake sent the message for help, Yang came. She knew she had to help Blake. Despite not talking in a while, they were teammates…at one point they were much more than that

Blake sat in silence next Yang, not knowing what to say. Not knowing even what to feel. Out of the things she expected Yang to say or do, that was not one of them. She continued to stare forward, deciding to focus more on her job to keep her mind off of things for the moment.

Yang finally sat up not sure how long they sat there for, feeling Blake move off of her shoulder. Knowing it was on her to continue the conversation, Yang thought carefully about what she wanted to say. Yet… .nothing, she was drawing a blank. Finally, as she grew uncomfortable, she spoke.

"Sorry… I didn't mean to yell."

"Its fine. I.." Blake trailed off. Yang could see a mixture of confusion and sadness on her former partners face. In their relationship, Yang had quickly learned to read her reserved girlfriend. Her ears wear down, shoulders slightly slumped, looking ahead but with her head slightly pointed down. Yang knew whatever Blake expected, her outburst was not it. Yang could almost feel her sadness. Not wanting to be around or face someone she failed, she unscrewed the flask with her shaking hand and took a drink.

"Well… Im going to head inside. Didn't sleep much" Yang mumbled, throwing in the excuse to get away from Blake at the moment. She got up and slung herself onto the side of the wagon. Blake watched her go, also glad for the solitary. She was still a bit stunned, but knew she could at least gather her thoughts while her teammate sat awkwardly inside with the loving couple.

Yang knocked on the door and spoke "Hey I'm coming in, heads up."

Opening the door, she made her way into the comfort of the wagon and away from Blake. Inside she saw Amber curled up and asleep with her head resting on Whitley's lap. Sitting down, she closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. Finally looking at the couple across from her. Whitley sat there, quietly typing something on his laptop with one hand, the other slowly ran through Amber's hair. Amber seemed peaceful and at ease with the gentle touch of her Whitley's hand. Tail slightly flicking behind her. Whitley paused the typing, looking at Yang slightly concerned. Yang met his stare briefly with a look of indifference. Looking at the open window knowing Blake's keen hearing, Yang pulled out her scroll. After a slight head tilt, she hinted to Whitley to do the same. They exchanged numbers quickly, and began Yang began to type.

 _Y: So guessing you heard that?_

 _W: Yeah, we did._

 _Y: And?_

 _W: Well, I don't really think its my place, given that I hardly know either of you_

 _Y: Eh, fuck it. Go for it. You've known her for a few days now, and probably heard stuff about me._

 _W: Okay, fair enough. From what ive known of Blake in this short time, I doubt she reacted well to your outburst. Talking to her before, she shouldered a lot of regret about whatever happened._

 _Y: Wasn't her fault. Wasn't her blame to share._

 _W: All because of you? Something you did or didn't do?_

 _Y:… Yes. I failed, I lost a fight that caused my uncle and dad to die._

 _W: Im sorry…_

 _Y: Not about them right now._

Yang briefly glared at him, but knew he was right about the outburst. Whitley had grown up quite familiar with these sorts of outbursts due to his 'loving' father. From what Blake had said, he knew Yang didn't realize what she had done, time to do some mediating. He thought to himself.

 _W: Very well. But from past experiences, it is hardly a situation where one person can have all of the blame. Even if you believe that you should be blamed, Blake probably feels the same way. She has carried that for years now. Its not going to go away after one short outburst by you… sorry._

 _Y: So what? I should blame her?_

 _W: You know that's not what I meant… Listen to her, maybe hear her out before cutting her off. Think about everything she said._

Yang paused. She realized Blake barely got out a few sentences in that… well rant by Yang. She really didn't know at all what Blake felt, and to be honest at the time she didn't care. Yang sighed, realizing the young Schnee spoke at least some truth. Yang paused, trying to think back on what Blake had said. Blake thought it was her fault which was bullshit, thought Yang. Stop. Breath. Think.

Yang's breath had grown a little short, hair flaring up a little in thought. She saw Whitley watching her cautiously. Think about Blake. She always… oh fuck… Yang looked up to Whitley with a look of realization. She had been stupid, Blake had in the past struggled with one thing. Thinking that her mistakes or her past caused her friends to be hurt. With Adam, with Yang's arm. Her metal hand clenched. No wonder she blames herself. Giving Whitley a slight nod, Yang got back up to head out with Blake again.

Settling down next to the cat Faunus, Yang led. "Hey, hows it looking?"

Blake barely looked at her. "Its fine, about a full day from now we will get there. So one more night of camp then tomorrow morning will arrive at Kuroyui." Blake had heard nothing of what was going on in the wagon, but the silence spoke volumes. Either both Whitley and Amber were both asleep or they talked on probably their scrolls, not wanting her to overhear them. Either way she had time with her own thoughts.

"Well that's good" Yang sat gingerly next to Blake, unsure of how to act. She had never been the best at saying she was wrong… Both hands began to fidget with her pants, she stared forward. "Look, I'm sorry for earlier. I shouldn't have cut you off like that."

Silence. Yang looked to Blake after a few seconds trying to gauge if she would even respond. Blake was looking forward, thinking maybe?

"You know" Blake finally said, letting out a deep breath "for five years now I was convinced you hated me. Even hated Weiss, since you hardly talked to her also." She paused. She was still sorry to Yang, but know that she knew Yang thought differently it stirred something in her. Anger. "After everything our team went through, the Fall of Beacon, Haven Academy, the journey to Atlas, the relics, Salem. But by Dust Yang, you abandoned us after that. Yes I am sorry about Qrow and Tai, but all of us knew them to. It was Weiss and I who stayed by your sister's side. Your sister Yang, who just lost the two, no actually all three of the people she looked up to the most. She lost you too. Yeah I know you keep up with her, but from a fucking distance? Really Yang? Honestly, I would have rather you pissed at me I think, because to me that was a better excuse for leaving your sister. When was the last time you saw her?"

Yang sat there, a mixture of sadness and anger. Remembering her talk with Whitley, she quietly replied. "We video chat a bit…"

"That's not what I asked." Blake quickly replied with a bite of anger in her voice.

"Four years… I saw her four years ago once…"

Blake paused, not even realizing it was that long ago. Her blood began to boil with even more anger. "ONCE?! Dust Yang, I actually expected more. Look I would even understand avoiding Weiss and I, but Ruby? That's who you should be apologizing to." Blake stopped there, a bit scared she might end up saying she would regret. She saw Yang's eyes change from red back to her normal violet color and maybe a little water begin to form. Turning her head forward, she stared at the road, trying to burn it with her eyes with all of the anger inside of her.

"I…" Yang trailed off… Tears forming in her eyes. "I'm going to ride by the wagon." She quickly went to the back, unhitched Bumblebee and hopped on. She trailed behind the wagon about one hundred meters.

Meanwhile, inside the wagon, Amber had woken up. Along with Whitley, she had heard this conversation. They sat in silence, looking to each other. Amber leaned to Whitley and whispered. "I have an idea". She pulled away with a naughty smirk. The rest of the days travel went by without much talking, save for the small chat between Whitley and Amber. Upon arriving at camp, Yang immediate headed out to 'scout' the area. Blake decided to set up camp and touch base with the nearby town, to arrange for a place for them to stay.

Whitley helped set up camp, though seeing Blake was not really in the mood to talk he kept to himself. He would pause every now and then to observe her. Her ears were down, a sad look in her eyes. She seemed to be constantly checking the woods for Yang's return. Eventually Yang came back.

"Perimeter is clear" She said in a very quiet voice, just loud enough for both Whitley and Blake to hear. Her eyes were still violet, but red and puffy all around. Blake looked like she wanted to say something but couldn't. "I'm going to get some rest" Yang said, heading towards the wagon which had become her makeshift tent. As she approached, Amber left the wagon to get some fresh air, letting Whitley set up their tent.

Blake looked towards her half-made tent downtrodden as Yang left, still at a loss of words.

Whitley finally decided to speak up. "Hey… I know things have been rough today, but this might be the last time you can have a good conversation with her, before she leaves tomorrow. Do you want to leave on this note?"

Blake look towards him with a flash of anger then sadness. She knew she did not want to leave things like this with Yang. Maybe later tonight, she thought, later will be a good time to talk to her. "Yeah" Letting out a long breathy sigh "I know. I just got so angry earlier. I'll talk to her later tonight. Sorry about all of this." She mumbled out.

"Oh no worries Blake, if this is the cost of being rescued from bandits then I am sure both Amber and I do not mind at all."

With that, the pair continued to set up the tents for the night to come. Once down, Whitley and Amber settled down for the night while Blake kept watch for a time. Whitley was tempted to ask Amber what her idea was, but with the sultry look on her face looking at him, he quickly let it slip his mind.

 _/* End Chapter Notes_

 _Hello! Long time no updates haha… Sorry about that. It was the perfect storm of University coming to a semester's end, me leaving my laptop charge at home, being on vacation, new DLC of a game I enjoy, and this being a difficult chapter for me to write. Re-wrote it twice, so hopefully you enjoy! Also I promise next chapter after a short little conversation to have a large section of smut, which I am going to be working on even as I upload this, want to get it done before Christmas._

 _*/_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Whitley saw the look upon Amber's face and quickly felt a rush of blood flow down into his crotch. He started to reach to close the tent flap, but was intercepted by Amber who practically leapt upon him. She peppered him with kisses nibbling on his ears and neck. Whitley let out a sigh of pleasure, rolling his head back. He slowly laid down, pulling his fiancé upon him. Amber quickly unbuttoned his silk pajama shirt, revealing his bare, toned chest. Shortly after she took off of her top, tossing it to the side. Whitley stared up in awe of Amber, her bare chest on display with only red lace panties covering her pussy and tail twitching excitedly behind her.

Amber leaned back and arched her back, beginning to grind on his rapidly hardening cock. Letting out a few moans of desire, Amber wanted to put on a show for all who may be watching. She didn't actually tell Whitley her plan, but with the tent flap open and her scroll in the side of the tent that "accidentally" is video calling a nearby wagon-dweller, the plan was already under way. Figuring that a little pent up tension might give Blake and Yang some ideas to… release their tension, might as well give them something to think about. She felt her lower core rapidly heating up and growing wet. Through the sparse number of garments separating their privates, Whitley could feel Amber's growing wetness. Her perky breasts began to shift mesmerizingly. Lifting up both hands, Whitley massage one and gently pinched her nipple with his other hand. Amber let you a long pent up moan. She continued grinding like this for a few minutes. The look of lust and awe upon Whitley's face turned her on incredibly quickly. With the knowledge that there might be two others watching with the same face, Amber felt even more sensitive than normal. If she was honest, she probably could have climaxed just from the grinding alone.

"Mmmm Whitley" She let out. "You didn't finish the other night. Now its your turn to let loose." She said, biting her lower lip thinking about his hard cock releasing his seed. "Whatever you want, I'm yours"

"Mphhh… Whatever I want?" Whitley asked, quickly liking where this night was headed after each passing moment. He did have one or two ideas. Without warning, he rose up to kiss Amber, turned her around, and pulled down her red lace panties. She let out a small yelp of surprise, but understood his intentions and quickly complied, now facing the open tent flap. Once on her hands and knees, she swayed her hips, tail following her motions. Whitley quickly struggled to get off his white pajama pants off. His dick practically sprung out, slapping Amber's butt.

"I can see someone is AH–" Amber tried to get out, but was interrupted when Whitley quickly shoved half of his cock into her wet pussy.

Whitley leaned down, kissing the back of her neck, then began to thrust. Amber quickly began to push herself back into each of his thrusts, wanting to shove his dick deeper and deeper within her. They never really had done doggy style before… And Amber was now wishing they had. Whitley's angle quickly began hitting her g-spot with every thrust, leaving her a moaning mess. She threw her head back in pleasure. She forgot about Blake and Yang as her thoughts were turned into mush. She felt her first orgasm quickly coming.

However, Whitley wasn't done. Quickly whispering "Let me know if this gets too rough", he grabbed the base of her tail with one hand and tugged her hair with the other. All Amber could do to respond is let out a very loud moan that turned into a scream as she was pushed over the edge. Something within her absolutely loved both her tail and hair being pulled, it made her absolutely melt in pleasure. Whitley kept up his pace, extending her orgasm feeling her attempt to milk his cock. Her legs began to quiver as she came down from her pleasure high. She immediately started slamming back into Whitley now desperate to feel another climax as heavenly as that one. Whitley couldn't help but stare down at her now glistening ass as it rippled every time their hips met. Quiet now thrown out the window… or tent flap in this case, Whitley began to grunt and moan as well.

"Fuck… this feels amazing Amber." Whitley managed to get out. All the reply that he got was a loud moan, with Amber shaking her head in agreement. Her eyes began to roll back, tongue hanging out while she lost herself to the pleasure. The two lovers continued like this for quite a while, driving both of their travel partners quite… wild.

 _About 15 minutes earlier, when Amber and Whitley's fun began_

Yang settled down in the wagon, wanting nothing more than to go to sleep and leave the next day. Her time seeing Blake had been… awful actually. She didn't expect Blake to lash out like that, but after spending most of the day by herself, Yang couldn't blame her. She abandoned them… Ruby after the final fight with Salem. She was not there for her little sister.

Yang let out a long tired sigh. Putting in her headphones, she began listening to a band she recently discovered. The chorus of "Heart of Novacaine" rang quite loudly through her mind, while she closed her eyes and took one last drink from the flask to try to drift off to a restless night of sleep. Yang felt herself slowly fading out of consciousness.

 _BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ_

The song quickly cut off as her scroll began to ring. What the hell? Thought the blonde brawler. Whoever is calling this late deserves to be… Amber? Yang looked down at her scroll, a video call asking to be answered. Deciding she didn't want to be seen, Yang pressed the option to only speak, but allow to see Amber's video. And man, she was greeted with a sight. She had a side view of Amber undressing Whitley, then taking off her own top. Yang watched as the fox Faunus grind on the youngest Schnee. She got a bit worried that they didn't mean to call. Yang began to start to Yang up, but Amber gave a quick look and wink into the camera. Yang froze. What in Ohm's name is she up to? Yang, very much awake now, sat up and watched the fervent grinding of the lovers.

Whitley then switched positions, giving Yang even a better view as Amber was bent over, and taking Whitley's cock. Yang became increasingly aware of her own heat growing between her legs. As she watched and heard Amber have her first orgasm, Yang felt her hand drifting. It snuck under her shirt and up to one of her sizable breasts, giving her nipple a quick pinch. She let out a soft moan. It had been quite a while for Yang, even just pleasuring herself. Clutching her scroll in one hand, focused on watching the erotic display before her, her other hand let go of her breast and drifted down quickly under her shorts and panties, brushing across her glistening folds. She quickly inserted two fingers inside herself, letting out a louder moan. Yang matched the pace that Amber was being fucked with her fingers. Images flashed in her mind of being in Whitley's place, having a strap on and taking Amber from behind. Her pace quickened. More images flashed where she was Amber's position, being filled by Whitley's impressive cock. Submitting and giving into the pleasure. Her thumb began to circle around her swollen clit. Yang was so close. Through her headphones she heard Amber give out another loud shout of pleasure. Yang felt her orgasm just on the edge. Just one or two more thru-

 _*KNOCK KNOCK*_

Yang for the second time of the night froze, holding back a loud groan of pleasure as she came and squirted a little over her hand.

"Yang?" She heard Blake's voice outside the wagon. "Can… uh can we talk?"

Trying to catch her breath and come down from her high, Yang responded "What… What do you want?"

 _About 10 minutes earlier, when Amber and Whitley's fun got serious, as well as Yang's_

Blake sat by the dying fire, trying to work up the courage to go talk to Yang before she went to sleep. She saw both Whitley and Amber head to their tent, noting that they left the flap open. She might have to go close that later. She stood up, poured some water of the fire and was going to head towards the wagon. However, as she did this, Blake with the help of having very good eyesight in the dark, saw Amber on all fours with a euphoric face and pleasurable moans coming from her. It wasn't hard at all to tell what was going on, what threw Blake for a loop was she locked eyes with Amber briefly. The cat Faunus watched as Amber's head was pulled back and she gave into the pleasure. Amber came down from her high, briefly tried to make eye contact once again, but began to lose herself to the moment.

At this point Blake had sat back down, legs spread, with one hand rubbing her folds over her pants. Blake felt the moisture rapidly grow. This fox Faunus is quite a naughty one, Blake thought. She toyed briefly with the idea of heading over to the tent and asking to join in. Blake pictured herself at the front of the tent, being eaten out by Amber as she is rammed from behind. She bit her lower lip imagining this, wanting this, but she was still distracted. Blake decided before she could give into her fantasies, she had to deal with Yang. Reluctantly pulling away from her slick core, Blake stood up and headed toward the wagon. Moans and sounds of pleasure were more than noticeable from the lover's tent as she paused briefly before the wagon. Still not really knowing what to say, Blake decided what the hell, and knocked.

 _*KNOCK KNOCK*_

"Yang? Can… uh can we talk?"

"What… What do you want?" Blake thought the brawler sounded a bit out of breath.

"I wanted to talk. About earlier. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you."

"Its fine"

"No, its not" Blake wasn't going to let her off the hook that easily. "Look. I think I might out of anyone understand why you did what you did. With Adam, after the Fall of Beacon, I ran. So would be a bit ridiculous of me to get mad at you for doing the same thing. You eventually forgave me for that, even though it costed you the most." Blake paused, in case Yang wanted to speak up.

A few moments past.

Nothing.

"So I guess what I am trying to say is I understand… and I forgive you."

Yang sat in the wagon in silence, not realizing how much she needed to hear those words until they were spoken.

Blake continued. "And… I know you probably plan on leaving once we reach the town, but if not, it would be nice to see you for a few more days… to actually catch up." With the sounds of pleasure in the background, Blake couldn't help a few… risky thoughts pop into her mind involving the curvy brawler.

Still though, Blake was met with silence. She turned to leave.

"Okay… I'll stick around for a couple of days." Yang responded.

Blake turned back towards camp, smiling. She also realized that the sounds of love-making had ceased, and the lovers' tent had been closed. She arrived back at her tent, curled up and drifted off to sleep, looking forward to the next few days in Kuroyui. The night passed quite quickly after, as all four members of the party were quite worn out from an active night.

 _/* End Chapter Notes_

 _Happy Holidays! Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter, though it is shorter than most of the others. That being said as always I love to hear comments/critisisms about my writing, as I would like to improve and feel like I can. Hopefully the next chapter will come out during this coming week, but with holiday plans/vacations I am unsure of exactly when it will be. Once again, happy holidays!_

 _*/_


	10. Interlude: Part 1

**Hey! So in a turn of… a lot of different things going on right now with me, it seems I have a bit more free time than anticipated. Computer is not yet fixed, but in the meantime I had an idea to hopefully help bridge the gap. What follows is kind of a bonus chapter/interlude of an OC that will be wrapped into the overall story. If other people like chapters like this, or just the character, I will try to sprinkle chapters like these in the story later on. Also, I'm going to be trying a little different style this time, focusing on one person's perspective per chapter. Might not stay that way for the normal story, but at least for this it will.**

 _*Roughly two years ago*_

Ulfric sat by himself in the locker room. The time for his final combat exam at Beacon was at hand. Standing up, he glanced at the mirror in front of him checking over his gear. Ulfric stood tall compared to most, a 6'2''. His face had sharp features, accompanied with dull blue eyes and mangy thick grey hair. However, the main stand out feature of his head were the two wolf ears that stood out. He also had another Faunus trait, making him a bit of an anomaly. His grey wolf tailed slowly swayed back and forth behind him. He wore a small grey coat with a fur lining around his neck, leaving it open showing off his bare chest. Ulfric by no means was a humble guy, he knew his extremely well-toned chest and abs were something he would take every opportunity to show off. His pants were black, a simple light brown leather belt holding them up. His combat boots however were almost knee high, made of steel in order to be used for his protection. He held his falchion in his right hand. It was a good sword, nothing too fancy. Infused with dust to make sure it can withstand the punishment of Grimm claws and other weapons. His left arm was encased in something which could be best described by the arm piece of an exoskeleton suit. The hand was completely encased in a metal glove, with a small barrel extending from the top of his hand which functioned as a sub-machine gun. Dust infused steel claws extended from each of his fingers allowing him to draw blood with both hands .Ulfric enjoyed fighting up close and personal. He would let his quick reflexes and Faunus instincts take over. Plus, as Ulfric found out through trial and error, a good portion of people's semblances are better used from a distance. So once he closes the gap, they can be on an even playing field since his semblance was not the most useful in combat. He quickly activated it, looking into the mirror. Around him, everything turned to black and white, save for a blob of colors where he stood. _Mixture of red, blue, and green._ He thought. _To be expected if I'm being honest._ With one more deep breath, he headed towards the exit of the locker room to the combat arena.

The center of the arena was raised about 10 feet. He leapt up looking around, both weapons at the ready. The center circle was extremely well lit, making most everything outside of it being not visible. Seeing no immediate threat, he activated his semblance. His dull blue pupils turned into multicolored brightly lit eyes, scanning his surroundings. He saw a few blotches in the stand. _Must be the judges or other teachers._ The colors this time were mostly orange and yellow. Directly in front of him however, just outside of the center circle stood a much different colored blob. _Mix of blue, red, and grey. Guess I found the prof._ He poised defensively, loosely holding his falchion across his body, claws out and ready in his left arm.

"Ulfric Greymane. This will most likely be your last test at Beacon. Please try your best do act accordingly to how I and the other teachers have taught you. Remember what it means to be a Huntsman. Also… good luck" The Combat Professor spoke in her usual manner. Proper and powerful, but reserved.

Suddenly surrounding Ulfric, multiple glyphs appeared. From them, several white summoned Alpha Beowolves rose up. Deciding it would be better to act quickly, Ulfric immediately charged to his right. Spraying bullets in towards the front to keep two on the defensive, he engaged another with his falchion. After a few quick and precise strikes, the summoned Grimm began to fade away. Quickly turning, he took stock of the others. _Five more to go… at least for this round_. Once again, Ulfric charged towards the next Summon. With a flurry of blows switching of from sword to gun to claws, Ulfric deftly disposed of the other five Summons. As soon as the last one started to disappear, more glyphs appeared. This time only four, but they were all Ursa Majors. Smiling, Ulfric continued fighting on always enjoying when the opponents were big and slow.

Now breathing heavily, Ulfric dealt the finishing blow to the second King Tajitu that had been summoned. _What is going on?_ Now getting frustrated, Ulfric felt his aura running low. He had no idea how long he had been fighting, but had lost track of how many rounds he had gone through. In reality, Ulfric had been fighting for nearly fifteen minutes straight, wave after wave of summoned Grimm bombarding him with attacks. _Am I meant to lose this? Nope. Not gonna happen. Wait… there hasn't been another Sum…mon._ As he finished that thought, the largest glyph he had ever seen appeared before him. Clambering out of it, a massive suit of armor wielding a great sword. This summoned construct stood before him, gave a slight bow then attacked. _Well at least this one is big and-_ Caught off guard by the speed of the knight, Ulfric barely managed to deflect the blow with both hands, saving him from a massive headache when he would have woken up from the blow. He backed up, trying to gauge exactly how tough this thing was. The knight pressed his attack, leaving no real openings for him to close the distance. _Fuck. It's big and disciplined. What the fuck is this thing? Think Ulfric._ While being pursed around the circle, he then had a… bold idea. _Welp, since it's the last test hopefully won't get in too much trouble for this. If I can't deal with the summon, then maybe deal with the source._ Activating his semblance, he found the now red and blue color splotch. Dodging under the great sword, Ulfric leaped towards the Combat Professor hoping to catch her off guard. However, as he neared her a series of black glyphs appeared thrusting him back out into the arena. Quickly looking around, the knight was gone but a new challenger had appeared. Or really the only challenger. Before him, with her rapier poised stood his Combat Professor, Weiss Schnee. Ulfric stood back up trying to catch his breath and readying his weapons.

"So" He spoke while smirking, deep breaths between each word. " if I beat you do I graduate?"

"Do you think you can best me Greymane?"

"Why not give it a SHOT!" He yelled while charging forward. He figured his best chance was to land a hit early on and keep pressing the attack. Weiss, one hand behind her back, barely moved under his assault. She parried everything with ease, only slightly moving her feet. Ulfric disengaged, beginning to realize that there was a reason she was the one teaching combat at Beacon.

"Done already?" Asked Weiss, a little smugness in her voice.

"Well, in the state is I'm in I doubt it would be much of a challenge for you." Ulfric stated, hoping there was something more to the test then him getting his ass handed to him. He was prideful, but not dumb. He knew there was almost 0% chance for him to win 1v1 versus Weiss, even if he was fully rested.

Weiss put down her rapier and assumed her teaching pose. "Well done Ulfric. This will conclude the exam."

"Huh?"

"The test was to see your combat capabilities versus a wide number of Grimm, in which you lasted longer than most students. Then when met with a problem you couldn't solve, you thought outside the box… or in this case the arena. As Huntresses and Huntsmen it is often our job to just deal with Grimm for a short term solutions. But investigating deeper and dealing with the root of the problem is something which every graduate should strive to do. Clearly, at least when you are by yourself, you can keep your head about you and look to solve the bigger issues."

Seeing the slight undercut, he had to agree. He worked well by himself, but his team BURN were all full of prideful and stubborn guys that were not the best at "teamwork".

"Congratulations on graduating Beacon Academy." Weiss said. With that, Ulfric finally became a real Huntsman. Ulfric flashed his cocky smirk, but was slightly undercut by the fact he was still struggling for breath.

 _*Roughly one year ago*_

Ulfric stayed around Vail after graduating Beacon. It was much easier to find solo contracts within and around the large city, rather than have to team up with others and go out to the countryside. He mainly dealt with minor security details for the privileged. He occasionally would get contracts from the police force in helping hunt down/track a wanted criminal. Through the year he managed to at least upgrade his exo-arm. It now fully encased his arm up to his shoulder in a flexible dust-infused steel. It collapsed into just a small metal glove, making it much easier to be discreet. Ulfric still wielded his trusty falchion, which at this moment in time was strapped to his left him. He reached out and grabbed the drink in front of him, idly watching the screen above the bar. He quickly became a regular at the Crow Bar, appreciating the cleanliness, since he normally spent his time in not the best parts of the city. _Another contract down._ He thought to himself while counting his recently acquired Lien. _I figure I can take a day or two off before finding another._ It was about noon, day was fairly clear. For Ulfric it was shaping up to be a peaceful uneventful day.

"HeeellllooooOOOOO"

Ulfric nearly jumped at the loud greeting from behind him. He quickly turned since who the hell would be that quite then loud when directly behind him. Once Ulfric had turned, he was met with the sight of two very different individuals. Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie, though to Ulfric both of them were unknown. The Huntress, judging by the weapons was the one that loudly greeted.

"Hello, my name is Lie Ren, sorry about Nora she gets… excited at times." Ren extended a hand.

Taking the hand in a firm shake, Ulfric responded "Yeah… a bit loud. Didn't even here you enter." Quickly using his semblance, Ulfric wanted to gauge their demeanors towards him. _Nora was a bright mixture of red, yellow, and orange. Ren was… nothing?_ This fact immediately set Ulfric on guard, wary of the two individuals in front of him. "So you here for a drink or what?"

"Actually we came to-"

"Give you a JOB!" Cut in Nora, who did indeed already order a drink from the bar.

Looking at them quizzically "Uhhh okay?" Ulfric said, thrown off by the whole situation. He had never really been personally requested for a job, so this was a change.

"Yes, give you a job. Nora and I are heading up an expansion mission to re-settle a village in between Vale and Haven. We are going about selecting a team for this mission which will be led by one of our friends. We were recommended to offer you a job both due to your skills and semblance."

"Who recommended me?" Ulfric asked, curiosity peaked. _Always good to be praised._

"Why the Ice Queen herself silly" Nora replied.

 _Guessing that means Weiss? It was a nickname he had thrown around during school_.

Ren continued. "Correct me if I am wrong, but your semblance allows you to see the feelings/emotions of people right?"

Ulfric nodded in the affirmative not liking that they knew so much about him, and he knew next to nothing about them.

"Then of course having someone like you around a group in the wild would be beneficiary. We could be prepared if the general mood negative and attracting Grimm. Every edge we can have out there to prevent any losses is worth taking." He finished, in his calm voice.

Ulfric could tell these two had put in a good deal of time and thought around this mission. He figured they probably knew he didn't work well with others, but it didn't seem to matter. After another hour or two of figuring out the details, Ulfric eventually agreed to be part of the settlement team of Kuroyuri.

The team left a month later. Upon arriving, Ulfric saw there was about 10 other Hunters and Huntresses, in addition to him, Ren, and Nora. The wolf Faunus was a bit surprised to learn that neither Ren nor Nora were in charge of leading the group though. He scanned the group looking for the leader. In a flash of rose petals, a red-hooded scythe wielder appeared. _No way… Is it the Grimm Reaper?_ Over the past few years in the Hunter/Huntress community, rumors had been circling about their generations Grimm Reaper. Faster than the eye could keep see, red hood, scythe in matching color, silver eyes. She was lorded as one of the all-time legendary Huntresses. As Ulfric was still processing this, the hooded Huntress tripped over her cloak. _Nope… definitely not her._ Then Nora ran over and hugged her. _Yeah… not a Grimm Reaper._

"Noraaaaa get offffff" Said the Huntress. "You're making me look bad!"

Both the Huntresses got up. The scythe wielder spoke up removing her hood. "Hello! I am the leader of the defense group for this trip. My name is Ruby Rose, I look forward to working with you."

Ulfric was surprised to say the least. Ruby looked maybe his age, or barely older. He hung towards the back of the group, now reconsidering his decision to come. Both Nora and Ren seemed competent and did their research, but this Ruby seems… a bit green. He had already signed though, so no backing out now. The handsome amount of Lien and guaranteed work for the next year or so was a bit too enticing for Ulfric to pass up.

The journey started shortly after. Besides the 13 Hunters and Huntresses, there were about 50 civilians. Most ranged from carpenters, blacksmiths, leather workers, farmers. The base jobs of settling a new town, with one or two additional families with a few kids looking for a new start somewhere outside the rule of Vale. With all of the wagons and supplies, the journey would take roughly a month and a half. Ulfric kept mainly to himself. It was quite easy to since while moving all of the defense group was stationed around the civilians, prepared for any attack. Ren also gave Ulfric the job to survey the emotions of the group, to give them the edge against the Grimm. With his shining eyes, the wolf Faunus observed mostly shades of nervousness and excitement with the civilians. The defense group was a whole other situation, shades ranging from boredom, anger, excitement, and nothing. _Was it something Semblance related with Ren? Never found anyone that just shows up as blank… even Grimm have shades of color_. Lost in his thought about Ren, Ulfric was surprised when Ruby appeared right in front of him… staring directly into his eyes, a little too close for comfort.

"Dust" Ulfric exclaimed, stepping back. "Little close there, don't you think?"

"Oh! Sorry hehe. Your eyes were just sooooo shiny! Was that using your semblance? What colors did you see? What colors am I?"

Ulfric waited till the onslaught of questions was done. "Yes that was my semblance. What's up?"

"We are about to stop for a few days for maintenance! During this, if you want I can take a look at your weapons if you would like an improvement." Little Red said, quickly scanning over his glove and falchion.

"Thanks, but I think I've made all the improvements that I want."

"Oh…" Looking slightly downtrodden Ruby continued. Her colors change to nervous and embarrassed. "Well… if you want them cleaned or anything let me know. I… I really like looking at everyone's weapons. They give me a good look into how the fight!"

"Okayyyy… Maybe." Ulfric said. _Meh… probably would be good just to try to fit in. And if it really does help her figure out how I fight might as well._ Upon finishing thought, there was a massive roar nearby. Every member of the defense group dropped immediately into a combative stance. To the right through the trees, where Ulfric and Ruby were standing, the largest Beringel Ulfric had ever seen. He looked to Ruby for direction, but she was no longer beside him. Looking back towards the Grimm, Ulfric saw streaks of red, rose petals, and a muzzle flash of a gun. From the time it took Ulfric to look beside him and back up, the Beringel fell on its face, disintegrating into the air. Behind it, with her back facing the group stood Ruby. Scythe out and held behind her. A whirl of rose petals were behind her swirling around her flowing cloak. _Holy. Shit. I didn't even see her move. She might actually be the Reaper then._ The next hour or so passed without issue. The caravan settled down for a few days rest.

Once two days had passed, Ulfric decided to finally take the potential Grimm Reaper up on her offer. Finding her tent he knocked… well as good as knocking on a tent can be.

"Hey Ruby? You said you wanted to take a look at my weapons?"

Tent flap immediately opening, Ruby looked up towards him. "Oh yes! Come on in."

Going in, it looked like Ruby had brought along her own weapons workshop with her. Random tools, gears, blades, and bullets were scattered across multiple tables. There were a few odd pictures in frames on one table further in that looked like her main station. Ulfric handed Ruby both his falchion and exo-glove. "Here you go. Let me know if you have any… questions." In a blur of movement, Ruby was sitting down at her table, inspecting both weapons. Ulfric got closer to see what she was up to. Though she seemed erratic and a bit clumsy when talking to people, Ulfric noticed her small hands move with extreme precision when handling his tools. Ruby didn't even reply to him, too engrossed in learning about his glove he guessed. Ulfric took this time to look at the photos upon her table. The first was a team of Hunters and Huntresses, none that he recognized. Two black haired individuals on the right, wielding what looked light a greatsword and a sheathed longsword. Both with piercing red eyes. A blonde guy leaning on a tree, no apparent weapon. Then on the far left, someone who looked like Ruby. Silver eyes, white cloak. This figure seemed slightly different though. _Hm maybe her mom?_ The next photo was also a team photo. Ulfric saw Ruby in this one in the front. Two other Huntresses behind and to her left. But his eyes were drawn to the forth. _That looks like a young Professor Schnee… Wait._

"Uh Ruby?" Gently tapping her on her shoulder. She looked up back at him. "Were you on a team with Professor Schnee?"

"Pffft Professor Schnee" Ruby giggled. "Sounds so weird hehehe."

"Soooo that's a yes?"

"Oh yeah! Weiss on my team! Wait why? Oh right you went to Beacon?"

Ulfric nodded. "Yeah… wait you lead that team? You look… no offense… but a bit young to be the leader."

"Heh… yeah, that's what I thought to. But the former headmaster Ozpin made me leader of Team RWBY! So it made it a little confusing telling people I was the leader of RWBY. I got into Beacon early. Would have been the youngest ever to graduate… except kind of the graduating part never happened."

"Oh you dropped out?"

"We all did"

"Wait… Weiss never graduated?! And now she is teaching? How the hell did that happen?" Ulfric exclaimed, shocked that a teacher at Beacon had not even made it through the same curriculum.

"The Fall of Beacon happened." Ruby said, looking more serious than Ulfric had seen her before. "We fought there, then set out on our own path. We didn't graduate because there was no place to graduate at. Weiss helped rebuild the academy with Headmistress Goodwitch once our mission was finished. She has worked harder than most people will work in all of their lifes. If there was a person that should be teaching there it is her." Turning back to her work, Ruby seemed a bit off put about this topic.

"Oh… Right." Now feeling extremely dumb that he had not thought of that, Ulfric started to try to backpedal. "Well, she was a very good teacher, a bit cold, but she knew what she was talking about." Ruby didn't respond, seeming to want to focus on her work. With that awkward silence, Ulfric left her tent. He walked back towards his post to wait until Ruby was done with his weapons. Ulfric felt he had finally glimpsed why Ruby was in charge of this group. She might indeed be the Grimm Reaper, but from her tone and conviction when talking about Weiss, Ulfric guessed she had more than enough experience.

 _/*End Chapter notes_

 _So first off, computer got delayed so that's no fun. But besides that, I started writing this little bonus chapter and the length kind of got away from me! So in the near future you will see the part 2 to this story, as I am sure you can guess it will tie into the overall story. Please let me know what you think of this and whether or not after the part 2 you would like to have these interludes._

 _*/_


End file.
